


Love Is Not A Choice

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha's been keeping the identity of Leo's father a secret since before Leo was born. She was just trying to keep him safe, to give him a normal happy life. Unfortunately for Tasha nothing secret is kept secret for too long. When the seal is broken, a monster returns to the world of the living to claim what's his. Or in other words; the one in which Leo’s dad is the actual devil. Yeah I’ve been watching Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU with bionics, Angels/Demons, for all my religiously sensitive peeps out there; just know that all comments were made in the interest of fictional writing and are in no way meant to cause offense to which ever religion you may feel was offended.
> 
> I'm not putting this on ff dot net just yet, if it gets good responses, then I'll think about it
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

It just happened.

Mr. Davenport was in the lab, working on the new security system. It was nothing major, just some routine upgrades that needed to be done once every few months. The electrical system had been buggy all day because of it so the scientist was trying to have it all done before Tasha started dinner.

His wife's cooking is bad enough with a fully functional kitchen, buggy kitchen appliances was like playing Russian roulette with food poisoning instead of a gun.

Said wife was at the grocery store to pick up some extra groceries for dinner along with a few other errands she needed to run.

Adam and Bree were both downstairs in the living room. Adam was watching TV, some new soap opera he'd apparently become obsessed with. Bree was working on a social studies project, Chase was supposed to be helping her but he got a little... 

Held up.

Seriously though it just happened.

Chase was upstairs with Leo. The same Leo he's been feeling a little awkward around for the past few weeks.

Ever since they escaped Victor and managed to break free from Douglas' tritan app. Ever since he kissed Leo for the first time.

That just happened too.

Chase and Leo were downstairs in the ruined remains of the lab while everyone else was upstairs. The lab has been their home for as long as he could remember, he just wanted to be there for just a little bit longer and Leo stayed with him long after Adam and Bree had left.

They were down there for a while. Leo made a joke, something about Mr. Davenports panicked confession session in the elevator when the lab blew up, Chase can't really remember since he wasn't really listening.

But he was paying attention to Leo.

He watched the way Leo moved and spoke, the way Leo laughed and smiled. He watched Leo the way he's been doing since that first day they met in the lab, only this time it wasn't for the same reasons.

Chase has always cared about Leo, it would be hard for him not to, after all Leo's the first friend he ever made. 

When the tritan app was activated, it was like that time Leo left the lemp on in the lab and their bionics ended up glitching.

He couldn't see anything, couldn't control himself and nothing made sense.

He knew he was moving, that something other than his own free will was driving him but he didn't know what or why. It was all fuzzy and confusing, like his head was filled with mothballs and nothing made sense. For Chase, not being able to focus or even think was a living nightmare.

And then he heard him.

He heard Leo's voice somewhere in the distance and he remembered it all.

Leo took them to school and showed them the real world; he helped them more times than Chase can remember even when he was at a disadvantage. The trash compactor accident, the runaway train in Welkerville, the gas pipe mission with Mr. Davenport. He saved them during the mess with Douglas even though they ignored him when he tried to warn them against Marcus.

The robot smack down, getting Perry to run against Tasha in the election, Trent and those stupid Daven-glasses.

Leo was the reason for all of it. If Leo hadn't stumbled into the lab that day then none of it would have happened. Sure some of it was bad... Really, really bad, but rest was good, amazing even. 

As the memories flashed in his mind Chase heard Leo's voice again, asking him where his brother was and suddenly everything became clear. The mothballs disappeared, his vision cleared and he woke to realize that he was about to crush Leo with a crate. Chase panicked and used his molecular kinesis to toss the box aside. Leo's smile is the last thing he saw before he blacked out and it's the first thing he saw when he woke up.

Leo turned back to give him that same smile when they were in the lab and for the first time in his life, Chase moved without even thinking a single thought.

He kissed Leo pulling the shorter teen up against his chest and surprisingly enough Leo kissed him back. It's been weeks since he realized that he was in love with Leo, meaning that it's also been weeks they started...

Well...

Chase's hair was a mess; his skin was flushed with heat and covered in a light sheet of sweat. His clothes were scattered somewhere on the floor along with Leo's and he was breathing hard as he pulled back a bit and stared down at Leo.

Leo looked more or less the same, naked, flushed, very much out of breath and looking just as nervous as Chase felt.

"Ready?" Chase asked. 

Leo wrapped his arms around the super genius' neck, giving a weak laugh as he spoke, "About as ready as I'll ever be."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't mind waiting." But he really, really wanted to.

It's been about seven weeks since he and Leo started... Dating I guess you could call it. They never really did more than kiss or hug in the first three, but then in week four they were studying for chemistry. Leo had been staring at him for the past few hours, looking away when the super genius caught his gaze and fidgeting every five seconds when they were sitting at one of the desks in the lab. Chase asked him what was wrong and he could almost feel the heat rushing up to the teen's face when he said he wanted to try something he was curious about and Chase agreed to just sit still and let him.

Everything after Leo dropped down in front of him and unzipped his jeans is a blur. A hot, moist, amazingly mind numbing blur.

Best study session ever.

After that Leo became more of a distraction than he was before, even when he wasn't doing anything.

Chase found himself staring at Leo's mouth or Leo's hands or (more recently) Leo's ass. It was hard trying to concentrate whenever the teen was nearby. He kept flashing back to that moment in the lab with Leo on his knees; looking more timid and unsure of himself than Chase has ever seen him as he kept looking up, asking if what he was doing was O.K.

It was cute and hot all at once seeing the normally confident teen so off balance, so much so that Chase hasn't really been able to focus on much else since.

Chase is a scientist, a thinker.

In this world filled with knowledge there's always something to learn, improve and understand. So after study night Chase couldn't help but think about all the other things they could do. Leo noticed the super genius' increased attention on him and like Chase just one hour ago he asked Chase why and that's how they ended up like this.

"No, I want to." Leo started, tightening his arms around Chase's neck and letting out a deep breath. "I just feel like... This is gonna hurt, isn't it? More than the... Stretching."

Chase gave a wry smile, "Yeah at first it will. But it'll get better, I promise."

"Then just do it." Leo gave a quick nod, "Like, ripping off a Band-Aid right?"

"Right." Chase breathed as he braced one arm beside Leo's head as he lined himself up with Leo's entrance and leaned down to speak against the teen's ear, "Try to relax."

Leo's arms tightened around his neck and he shut his eyes when he felt the head of Chase's cock pressing against his entrance and held his breath. Chase slowly started pushing in and Leo's jaw fell open in a silent scream as his back arched at the slow intrusion. Chase groaned as he paused as the teens heat burned through him, a spark went off somewhere in his chest but he still resisted the urge to thrust as he waited for Leo to adjust then pulled back a little before pushing further until the teen was filled to the hilt and he almost felt some sort of barrier fall away. Leo's eyes flew open and glazed over as he literally felt something inside of him snap and brake in half.

Chase was breathing hard against his neck, fingers digging into Leo's hip they were blunt but still drew blood, but Leo didn't feel a thing. He was lost.

Everything burned and stung, he felt oversensitive and he was just barely aware of his own breathing. He could feel Chase though.

Over him, around him and in him. Leo felt the super genius' ice cold breaths against his skin which was so strange.

His own skin burned, it felt hot and it ached so Leo pulled Chase closer trying to get more contact since Chase felt so wonderfully cool.

Is this how it's meant to feel?

"Move."

Chase pulled back a bit before he pushed back in a little more, forcing a gasp from Leo's throat as his eyes misted over a little more. The bionic teen repeated the action making Leo gasp yet again before doing it again and again. Picking up the pace as Leo's gasps turned to moans that grew harsher and louder.

A light glow started to surround them, the curtains hanging over the windows began to sway and move while Leo's desk and chair started to rattle and shake. 

Moments later maybe even more, Chase's head rested against Leo's neck as the boy bit down hard into his shoulder before Leo's back arched up and his jaw fell open. Both so completely lost in their haze that Leo didn't notice how Chase seemed like he was starting to glow and Chase didn't see the blaze of fire that left Leo's mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deer in headlights.

That's what Tasha felt like as she stared at the girl in front of her.

The woman had a can of tuna in one hand while the other held the edge of a brown paper bag, frozen mid movement from when she was unpacking the groceries she'd bought while her mind raced as she tried to think of an answer.

Adam was on the couch watching some Spanish soap like he has for most of the morning. Donald was probably in the lab and Tasha guessed that Chase and Leo were probably upstairs in his room.

"Tasha?" Bree asked with a tilt of her head as she set her notepad down on the counter staring at the woman in confusion and Tasha forced herself to take in a breath and set down the can of tuna to pause.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of it. What did you say?"

"I'm working on a project for social studies." Bree explained with a smile, "We're supposed to make a family tree, Chase is helping me with our half of the tree but I need to know about you and Leo. I already called Grandma Rose, she told me about everyone from your side up until our great great great grandma Sugar. So now I just need to know who Leo's father was."

"Well," Tasha started as she forced a smile on her face, "Why would you need that? Can't you just list it as Donald?"

"I tried that, but Mrs. Bradley said it’s a genetic family tree. So we need specifics on extended families as well." Bree said with a roll of her eyes and Tasha tried to keep her smile in place when Bree spoke a little more cautiously, like she only just became aware of how sensitive a question she was asking. "I just need his name, since Mrs. Bradley said that I really only have to focus on you and Mr. Davenport. I asked Leo and he said he doesn't know, he said you never told him."

"I didn't." Tasha said as she looked away and started unpacking the grocery bag. Bree slid into one of the chairs by the counter and Tasha bit back a groan when he realized that the girl wasn't going to give it up.

"Why not?"

"It's... Complicated." Tasha tried with another weak smile as she turned back to the fridge to put away the eggs, grateful that she'd have to take each one out individually so it could buy her some time. "Leo's father has never really been all that involved in his life. He... He has a very busy job so, he doesn't really have much time for anything else. It's one of the reasons why things didn't work out between us."

One of the many, many many reasons. Reasons Leo can never find out about.

It just happened.

She didn't know who he was... what he really was until it was too late. Only after she got pregnant with Leo is when she realized that he was a complete and total psychopath.

You know, among other things.

"Really?" Bree asked as she leaned over the counter with her elbows braced on the top, "What does he do?"

Tasha froze for a moment before she cleared her throat as she spoke, "He's... In management. Acquisition, maintenance and retrenchment. That sort of thing."

"Oh, what was he like?"

"He was... What he was." Tasha paused before taking a deep breath as she glanced back at the girl, "Is it really necessary to include him in your project? I'm sure just using Donald and I would work just as well."

"It won't, I even had to include our biological mother in the tree. Mrs. Bradley said it's compulsory."

"Your mother?" That made Tasha turn back completely, "I thought you guys were born in a lab."

"We were." Bree started with a slight shrug as she looked down at her notepad, "But we still had a surrogate to carry us and a donor for the fertilized eggs."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Bree let out a deep breath as she spoke, "After the thing with Douglas and Mr. Davenport, we just... We wanted to know the whole truth about where we came from so Chase hacked the system for our files and found out who our biological mother is." 

"Her name was Elizabeth Mayfield." Adam suddenly said from his spot on the couch, but didn't look up as he just stared at the screen as the dubbed voices on the screen kept rambling on.

Tasha set the remaining eggs down on the counter and shut the fridge, "Was?"

"She passed away shortly after donating the eggs. Chase is working on her profile, like where she was born and stuff." Bree said toying with the edge of her notepad before looking up with a small smile, "It doesn't really matter though, cause you're our mom, but Mrs. Bradley's insisting you know."

"I understand," Tasha said pausing one more time to look away as she took a deep breath, "So, all you need is a name?"

"Yeah just a name."

"Samael Morning-star."

"Samael?" Bree blinked in surprise and Adam looked up at Tasha with a frown while the woman tried to avoid his gaze. Well it’s one if his names, "Is that foreign?"

"Uh yeah, something like that." Tasha said as she turned back towards the fridge, "Its Hebrew."

"Wait, so Leo's Jewish?" Adam said looking up in thought before giving a grin as he looked up at Tasha. "Mazel tov!"

Bree rolled her eyes as she started writing on her notepad and Tasha let out a sigh of relief as she put the last egg in the fridge and shut it before turning back towards the bag of groceries. 

"Oh c'mon!" 

"Adam what's wrong?" Tasha asked as she glanced up at the teen and Adam let out a frustrated sigh.

"The TV’s frozen."

Bree shrugged, "It's probably just the security system."

"Security system?" Tasha frowned, "I thought Donald was finished."

"He is. But of course like all of Davenport industries impeccable tech, it's probably glitching." Bree grumbled. "We'll probably have to fix it when the house starts attacking us."

Tasha turned to the fridge again only to find that the little light on the inside didn't go on making her sigh as she turned around to see Adam still fighting with the remote. "Great, the fridge is out. The entire electrical system must be acting up. Adam, please go downstairs and tell your father." 

"Ok." Adam said as he got off the couch and gave the frozen picture one more look, "But when Edwardo finally tells Blanca that he loves her, you guys have to call me."

Bree gave a snort and Tasha smiled, "We'll make sure to do that Adam."

Tasha picked up the bag on the counter and was just about to reach for the pack of tomatoes at the bottom when a shiver ran down her spine and she froze.

"Tasha, is something wrong?"

Tasha looked up at Bree and tried to smile, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." The woman said as she stood up straight to take the tomatoes out and set the paper bag down on the floor, when the elevator doors to the lab opened and Adam appeared with Mr. Davenport. 

"What's wrong?" Donald asked as he walked into the room while Adam followed, "Adam kept going on and on about how someone named Rachel needs to be stopped."

"Her name is, Raquel and she's capable of untold evil." Adam said making Bree chuckle while the scientist just frowned in confusion. "What?"

Tasha rolled her eyes while Bree got up and walked towards the fridge, "The electrical system is glitching after you apparently fixed it."

"What? That's impossible, I checked the wiring three times after I installed the upgrades it should be working fine."

"Well obviously it isn't." Bree said as she opened the fridge to show that it was dark and gestured towards the living room and the scientist walked over only to stare at the television in surprise.

"What the-"

"See, just before Edwardo tells Blanca he loves her time just stopped." Adam said glaring at the screen. "It has to be the work of Raquel."

"Let me just check and see if I can tell what's wrong." Donald rolled his eyes as he walked up to panel on the wall where Eddie usually appeared, he tapped the touch screen several times but nothing happened. 

Donald frowned, "Eddie?"

"What's wrong?" Bree asked as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"Something’s wrong, Eddie's not responding. Adam go back down to the lab and check, he might be wiring Chase's capsule to spray ranch dressing instead of water again."

"Classic." Adam chuckled as he jogged up to the lab's elevator doors pressing the button on the side but nothing happened. "Hey, the doors won't open."

"What?" Donald frowned as he turned back towards the lab, when Tasha suddenly started to fall. 

"Tasha!" Bree moved to quickly catch her before she could hit the ground, the speedster helped Tasha back up as Donald came up to take her place. "Tasha, are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm fine." Tasha said trying to find her feet as she leaned against her husband. The woman clutched her head as her breaths came out in pants, "I just felt a little weird for a moment."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know, I felt dizzy and my head-" Tasha cut herself off when her eyes went wide and she immediately tried to get out of Donald’s grasp. "Leo! Where's Leo?! We need to find him!"

"What why, what's wrong?" Adam asked as he helped the scientist help her into a chair.

Tasha shook her head, "No, I need to see him."

"He's upstairs with Chase, I'll go get him." Bree said as she sped out of the room Adam walked around the counter while Donald pulled Tasha into his arms. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Then why do you need to see Leo?"

"I-"

DING DONG!

Tasha's head snapped up towards the door and stopped breathing as she watched Adam turn around to answer it. 

"I'll get it."

It all seemed to happen in slow motion Adam walked towards the door, Tasha got up and pushed Donald away as she rushed to try and stop him. The words were forming on her lips just as the door opened.

"Adam! Stop!-"

Too late.

Tasha froze when Adam pulled the door open and she gasped at who she saw standing on the other side. Adam gaped at the figure while Donald's eyes went wide.

"Tasha, it's good to see you." The creature said bracing a large red scaled hand with sharp claws against the doorframe as he smirked, revealing a slither of sharp teeth while his bright amber eyes flashed. 

"Sam." Tasha gulped while Adam and Donald just stood frozen and watched, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" The creature said as it pushed passed the frozen teen in the door and stepped inside, it's long spiked tail following close behind while his large black wings lay shut against his back. "The seal has been broken."

He brushed away the black feathered hair on the top of his head as he stepped closer to the woman and his smirk grew into a grin.

"I'm here to get my son."

Meanwhile Adam and Donald just stood frozen as they watched the exchange, until-

"Whoa, nice costume! I didn't know it was Halloween."

Tasha face palmed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo let out a deep sigh when Chase kissed a trail down the side of his face, he braced his hands on the taller teens chest and leaned into him a little more but frowned when the super genius suddenly smiled against his skin.

"Are you happy about what I think you're happy about or..."

"Do you really have to ask?"

Leo rolled his eyes but shut them as he brushed his nose against the side of Chase's neck.

He smelled different now.

For the most part they both still smelled like sex, that part made Leo flush a little with embarrassment, but Chase still smelled different like... Mint, fresh and cool but there was another smell it sort of smelled like road kill. Faint and barely traceable beneath the other but still strong enough that Leo's nose wrinkled in distaste but he didn't pull away.

It felt too good to do that. 

Chase's skin felt cool against his touch somehow smoother than he remembers it being an hour ago.

"Are you feeling O.K?"

Leo opened his eyes to look up at Chase and found the super genius staring at him with concern, somehow he couldn't find it in himself to think too deeply about that and just leaned his head back down on Chase's shoulder. Soaking up the coolness that radiated from it.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The super genius asked even as he wrapped his arms around Leo and he let out a barely audible sigh of relief, soaking up the heat that seemed to radiate from Leo's skin. "You feel a little warm."

"You feel cold. So I guess we're even." Leo mumbled out and Chase gave a snort as the teen continued, "Can we go back to bed now?"

"I wish, but we've been up here all day. If Adam doesn't come looking for something to punch soon, then Tasha's going to come looking for her little buggy boo." Chase let out a sound that sounded like somewhere between a grunt and a laugh when Leo suddenly punched him in his side, "Besides, I didn't realize you were a cuddler, but I probably should have guessed. Do you still take naps with your binki?"

"Shut up." Leo said cracking one eye open in a weak glare, "You just feel really nice."

"You do too, but we have to go downstairs. Tasha should be back by now, we'll have to go to dinner."

"Or, we get back in bed and cuddle." Leo started walking forward which made Chase walk back towards the bed, "I'll even let you hold my binki if you want."

"Leo, if we get back in that bed your blanket is the last thing I'll be interested in." Leo paused and looked up at the super genius with a bright smile.

"Yeah and what do you plan to do instead?"

Chase smirked, leaning down to breathe against the teens ear and Leo let out a sudden shuddering breath as a shiver ran down his spine. He almost paused when he saw a wisp of what looked like smoke leave his mouth despite the fact that the room was relatively warm, but quickly forgot it when Chase's hand slipped around to the hemline of his pants to pull him close and he whispered.

“I’ll give you one guess.”

Chase leaned in to seal their lips in a kiss when the door suddenly flew open.

"Leo, Tasha's-"

The teens both turned at the sharp gasp that came from behind them to find Bree standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

Chase flushed and Leo stuttered for a moment, pulling out of the super genius' grasp, "Bree... This uhm- it isn't what it looks like?"

The speedsters eyes swept over the room going over everything including the bed, ruffled clothes, dark blush that still colored Chase's cheeks and what looks like a torn condom wrapper on the floor.

"Oh my God."

"Bree, we can explain." Chase started as the girl walked into the room with her eyes still running over the room and she gaped yet again.

"You broke the bed?!"

"Umm..." Leo flushed and Chase tried for a weak smile, "Well the framework on the bed was actually-"

Chase was cut off when Bree came close and touched the fresh marks on his shoulder and neck. "Are those teeth marks."

Leo stuttered as Bree turned back again, "I uhm-"

"And how the heck did that happen?!" Bree almost screeched as she waved at the large scorch stain on the ceiling above Leo's bed and both teens frowned in confusion.

"I... Actually have no idea." Chase said looking extremely confused as he stared at the mark. It looked like someone used a flamethrower against the ceiling. Leo just ignored him.

"Bree-" 

"How long?" The girl asked and Chase gave a sigh as he spoke.

"More than a month, almost two."

"And I'm only finding out about this now?!"

"Well, in our defense. You never asked." Leo said with a weak smile and Chase nodded while Bree rolled her eyes before folding her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Damn it! I can't believe Adam was right."

"Wait a minute," Chase blinked in surprise, "Adam knew?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Bree said dismissively as she snatched Chase's shirt up off the floor and threw it at him before taking Leo's hand. "Something's wrong with Tasha, we have to go."

"What do mean?"

"I don't know, she almost fainted downstairs and then she said that she needs to see you." The girl paused to stare at Leo's hand for a moment and frowned, "You feel really warm, are you O.K?"

"I'm fine, what's going on with my mom?" Leo said dismissively and Bree shook her head while Chase quickly pulled on his shirt, "C'mon, we need to get downstairs."

The speedster dragged him out of the room into the hall and down the stairs, Leo felt a shiver run right down his spine and Chase visibly shivered as well just as they went down the stairs.

Something bad was waiting for them down there, Chase could feel it. Leo was about to walk down the last few steps when Chase suddenly grabbed his arm and held him still while Bree froze at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wro-ng..." Leo's eyes went wide when he caught sight of the creature standing behind the couch in the middle of the living room.

The boy could barely believe his eyes.

It was a man or a dragon...

Six feet tall and covered in red scales, sharp claws on both his hands while a long spiked tail slowly moved from side to side. Weirdly enough he was wearing actual clothes, a black suit with a blood red tie and black shirt. Long black feathered hair fell around the two white horns that went from the sides of his temples and stuck out about three inches over his head.

The thing turned and Leo blinked at the oddly human like face with the bright amber eyes that stared back at him, before it smirked revealing a slither of sharp white teeth just before it spoke in a deep gravel like voice.

"There you are." 

The thing said as it locked eyes with Leo and somehow, Leo felt oddly calm. Chase tugged back on his arm making the thing's eyes snap up towards the super genius, bright amber narrowed down at him and Leo could've sworn he saw a wisp of smoke leave its mouth when it looked at Bree and ordered.

"Bring him here."

The girls eyes widened and she almost stepped forward until she suddenly shook her head and just stayed right where she was,

"What is going on here? If this is another one of Mr. Davenport’s inventions then congratulations, you've finally made something creepier than your Davenbots."

"Honestly, we are just as confused as you are." Donald said standing a few feet behind Tasha while Adam continued to stare.

"O.K seriously dude, what is this made from, Paper Mache, clay?" 

The thing rolled its eyes when Tasha spoke nervously wringing her hands together, "Bree it's alright let Leo down."

Bree gave the woman a skeptical look before she went down the rest of the stairs and quickly went around the couch to stand next to Donald.

Leo made to walk down as well but Chase's grasp around his arm wouldn't budge. The boy looked up at him, "Chase-"

"Leo something isn't right here."

"What was your first clue the strange dragon man standing in the living room or big D hiding behind my mom?" Leo whispered back and Chase glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the thing. "Leo, I'm serious."

"Chase. Chase it's alright let him down." Tasha said swallowing hard and the super genius hesitated for another moment before he let Leo pull him down the rest of the way.

The thing kept its eyes on them as they did, glaring at Chase with disgust as they stepped into the living room.

Leo let go of Chase's hand when it suddenly looked back down at him and a smile spread over the things mouth as it stepped forward to wrap him in a hug.

"Ari, my son."

Suddenly the boy seemed to snap out of it when Chase's grasp on his arm released and he suddenly became very aware of the current situation.

The thing felt hard as it wrapped its arms around his form and its skin was hot to the touch, Leo's surprised he didn't get scolded.

"Uhm... Mom, why is the strange talking dragon man in a suit calling me son?"

All eyes turned on Tasha and the woman gave a sheepish grin as she shrank back a bit, "Because you are his son."

"WHAT?!" They all screeched while the man pulled back still holding Leo in his hands.

"You are smaller than I thought you would be but I-"

The dragon stopped when one of its nostrils twitched before it leaned down to breathe him in and bright amber went wide. "What in the- YOU!"

The dragon's head snapped up to glare at Chase while everyone else looked confused as it growled, "You defiled my son!"

Adam frowned, "Defiled?"

"Sam what are you talking about?" Tasha asked as she stepped forward only for the thing to keep glaring at Chase, "Be grateful that your actions allow me to claim my heir otherwise I would-"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean I'm his son?" Leo asked pulling from the thing's arms and stepping around the couch towards his mother and Tasha almost cringed a little as she spoke.

"Leo, honey, you know how I said that your father lives very very far away and that's why you've never met him and probably never would?" Tasha said as she stepped forward and gave a weak smile, "Well I was telling the truth he does live very very far away, underworld far away."

"What?"

"This, is Samael-"

"This is Samael Morning-star?" Bree screeched out with wide eyes but Tasha just continued.

"He's your father and also a fallen angel turned devil. Surprise!..." Leo stared at her like she was insane and Tasha stopped and gave a sigh as she gave her son a pleading look, "Leo I wanted to tell you honestly I did but, I wasn't sure how."

"Hang on," Donald started as he stepped closer as well, "Your ex-husband is the devil?! O.K, that was not on your dating profile!"

"This is a joke right?" Leo said with a strained smile, "This is all some kinda prank that Adam came up with and you hired some guy to dress up like a walking talking lizard right?"

Tasha sighed, "Leo-"

"Right, Mom?"

"I-"

"Tell me this is all just a prank!"

"I'm sorry honey," Tasha said as she closed the distance between them and took a hold of Leo's shoulders as the boy took panting breaths, right on the verge of having a panic attack, "I can't do that, look."

Tasha said lifting Leo's chin and the boy's eyes went wide at the smoke that left his mouth with every panting breath he took.

"I-I'm-"

"The son of Lucifer."

Leo's eyes slipped shut and he promptly hit the floor.

Tasha just stared at him for a moment before letting out a deep breath of relief, "Well, that went better than expected."

"That went better than expected?!" Donald almost screeched and Bree glared in frustration, "Tasha what is going on?"

Tasha stared back, for a moment unsure of what to say or do when she looked up towards Samael and frowned.

"Sam?"

The demon was tense, glaring at Chase as he let out a low growl while Chase did the same only the super genius didn't look quite right. His skin was glowing and his eyes were burning blue as he glared back at Samael.

"Chase?" Donald said as he stepped forward but the only reaction he got in reply was a slight twitch of Chase's head. The super genius never broke eye contact not even once.

"Sam, what are you-"

"This thing corrupted Ari." The dragon sneered as another puff of smoke left its mouth while Chase glared back, "I didn't corrupt anything. You need to leave, now!"

Another growl and Tasha stared in confusion, "I don't understand, what do you mean by corrupt?"

"I mean that there is only one way to break the seal of purity in order to unleash Ari's true self." The dragon sneered, "It was a privilege that only his intended was meant to have but this... Glorified pigeon stole it."

"Privilege... What are-" Tasha asked looking completely confused when realization suddenly dawned in her eyes and she gaped as she stared at the super genius.

"Chase! You had sex with Leo?!"

Suddenly Chase's eyes instantly cleared and the glowing stopped as his cheeks flushed and he shrank back a bit under the woman's gaze, "Well... We uhh-"

"I knew it!" Adam suddenly cheered triumphantly as he grinned at Bree, "You totally owe me twenty dollars."

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the dining room table not having dinner like they were supposed to.

Leo woke up, hoping that it was all just a bad dream and he'd fallen asleep in bed with Chase but unfortunately it wasn't a dream.

Tasha explained as best as she could while Samael cut in every now and then, making snide comments and still glaring at Chase every five minutes.

They met just after Tasha finished college. They got married, Tasha fell pregnant and that's when she realized that he was the devil. But in her defense there weren't any clues as to what Sam really was, at least not until a tiny horned creature with a spear tongue and blue skin suddenly appeared on her kitchen table anyway.

Then she realized that something about her husband was maybe just a little bit strange.

"O.K." Leo said swallowing hard while his hand clenched around Chase's on his lap while the super genius stared at him with concern.

Adam and Bree sat on Chase's other side while Tasha and Sam sat on the opposite side of the table, Mr. Davenport sat at the head of the table. Apparently even the threat of having his soul sucked out of his body and enslaved wasn't enough to kill his ego.

Chase hasn't left his side since he woke up and for that Leo was a little grateful even if he was a little mortified at the fact that everybody knew that he and Chase had-

"What I don't get is how you didn't notice all of," Bree stopped herself midsentence as she tried and failed to come up with the right word before just letting out an annoyed sigh, as she waved her hand at the demon, "This!"

Tasha sighed, "He didn't look like this, he can shape shift he looked completely different when we got together."

"Different how?" Donald frowned and Samael smirked when his scales suddenly started to shift and whisper moving in and out of place until a very human looking man with dark skin and bright green eyes was left behind.

"Wow," Bree admitted as she stared while Adam gave a nod, "Yeah. If you had him then why the heck did you marry Mr. Davenport?"

Donald just glared at them while Sam shifted back and Leo took a deep breath, "Look, evil demon thing aside. You've been gone for years, I've never even met you before today. So why are you here now?"

Before all of this, that's the one question that Leo always wondered about. He never knew his father and Tasha never talked about him, sure his mom took great care of him and he loves her but it was still hard growing up without a dad. Growing up not even knowing who his real dad was while everyone else did. Leo tried not to think about it because it hadn't really mattered back then but now he's right there sitting in front of him and Leo felt...

Angry.

What gives him the right to just suddenly show up now and claim Leo as his son when he was never there not even for one day of his life? Leo's happy, his mom is happy. They finally have a complete family and as much of a pain as big D is sometimes he became the father Leo's always wanted.

What the hell gives this guy the right to suddenly waltz back in and ruin everything?

Sam grinned, "I've come to take you home."

"He already is home." Donald said making the demon glare for the millionth time that day, "No, he's not. Ari does not belong here he belongs in the underworld amongst his own kind."

"Absolutely not!" Tasha said with a glare, "You are not taking my son back with you to the underworld, you don't have the right."

"You don't have the authority to stop me Tasha, or have you forgotten." Sam said coolly with an easy if not slightly terrifying smile, "A bargain made with a demon, is a bargain kept."

"I didn't make any bargain with you."

"Yes you did, when we married the bargain was struck any offspring we have is mine to claim once the seal is broken."

"How does this seal thing work anyway?" Leo asked with a deep frown, "Why am I only changing now?"

"It was meant to break upon your wedding day on the first time you mated with your intended. By then you would have known all about who you really are and accepted it to the point of accepting the mating claim," Sam explained as he let his hand fall on the class table and drew lines into it with his claws, “But unfortunately your mother allowed you to be defiled by this... Sky rat, instead of making sure that you stayed pure until your intended came of age."

"Sky rat?" Adam frowned before his eyes narrowed down at the demon, "Hey just cause you're a demon doesn't mean it's O.K for you to make fun of Chase's height. That's our job and what does defile mean anyway?"

"It means they broke the bed." Bree chimed in and Tasha gaped while Leo flushed in embarrassment.

Chase rolled his eyes despite the light blush that flooded his cheeks before he spoke, "Exactly who was Leo's intended supposed to be?"

"A high class demon, the son to one of my followers from the seventh circle and for your information he is still very much meant to be Ari's intended. This changes absolutely nothing." Sam smirked, "I think you've already met Trent."

"Trent?! Trent is a-... You know what, that actually explains a lot." Leo said looking thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head, "Whatever, there's no way I'm marrying Trent."

"No way," Sam almost gaped, "Exactly why do you think I had you enrolled in Mission Creak in the first place? It was so you and Trent could bond before you married after he came of age."

"You didn't enroll me in Mission Creak, my mom did."

"Telepathic suggestion." Sam said with a slight shrug while everyone else gaped and he gave a scoff at the look Tasha gave him, "You didn't really think I'd leave the welfare of my heir completely in your hands did you, Tasha? Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop you from marrying that. Only Father knows why you'd actually want to spend the rest of your life with him, because I certainly had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah well at least I'm not the king of hell." Donald bit back a bit childishly before giving a huff.

"Trent bullies Leo every single day. How is that supposed to be a bonding experience?" Bree asked and Sam shrugged again, "His family comes from the Hades coven of the seventh circle, they choose to test the strength of their mates before marriage. Luckily, from what I've been hearing, you’re all he ever talks about; he's become quite taken with you Ari."

"Stop calling me that, it's not my name." Leo growled as flames briefly slipped through the corner of his lips and Chase's hand tightened making the boy take a deep breath as he whispered. "Thanks. I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not marrying Trent, you have no right to be here. So you need to leave."

Sam almost gaped, "What?"

"I'm not going with you. This is my home, this is where I belong."

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Sam growled placing both hands on the table, before taking a deep breath, "Look, I understand if this all seems a little overwhelming right now but you are my son, with time you will see that-"

"No I'm not." Leo answered with a glare as he gestured towards Donald, "He is my father. My mom took care of me on her own for thirteen years and big D's been there for me ever since they got married. This is my family, you have no right to suddenly walk in here and claim anything."

"Ari-"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for my mom, what she went through when you pulled a disappearing act?!” Leo said as he shot up from his seat and slammed both his hands down on the table as he glared at Samael, flames briefly slipping passed his lips and the demon seemed to flinch back, “No of course not because she took care of me, alone and she was amazing at it. I was fine without you here before and I'll be fine long after you’re gone which should be soon since I’m telling you to leave right now!”

“Leo-“ Tasha started only to be cut off when the demon suddenly spoke.

“Leave us.”

“What?”

“I wish to speak with Ari alone.”

“For the last fucking time that isn’t my name.” Leo growled causing Adam, Bree and Donald to all gape at him since Leo never cursed before, let alone cursed like that. Chase flinched and Tasha just looked away. Samael on the other hand just stared back, “All I want is the opportunity to explain myself, after that we’ll do things your way.”

There was a long moment of tense silence when Donald suddenly slid his chair away from the table and spoke, “Fine. We’ll wait in the lab.”

Tasha’s eyes went wide, “What?”

“He deserves a chance to at least explain himself right? I know I’d want that chance.” Leo’s eyes softened and he faltered a bit from what he was going to say next. Adam and Bree both stood as well and Tasha let out a soft sigh as she followed but Chase didn’t move.

“Chase.” The scientist said and Chase hesitated giving Leo a look that almost made it seem as if he were in pain when Leo just sighed as well, “It’s O.K, I’ll be fine.”

Chase hesitated for another moment before he stood and leaned over to press a kiss on Leo’s lips earning a smile from the boy and a glare from the demon. The super genius just glared back as he left the room and followed the others into the elevator before the door closed.

“Say what you have to say.” Leo said folding his arms over his chest while the demon just let out a long breath simultaneously blowing a stream of smoke into the air as he turned to look up at the ceiling.

“He is not right for you Ari-“

“That’s it, get the hell out!”

Sam just glanced back at him, “Neither you nor he know what you’re doing. This can only end in pain, either for you or him.”

Leo frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Your mother has already heard this story but she never told you for fear of how you would react. I suppose now is a good a time as any for you to know. Sit.” Leo stood still and the demon took a deep breath, “Please.”

Leo hesitated for a moment before finally sitting down and Sam gave a snort, “Father, you really are Tasha’s son.” A brief smile and then the demon continued. “I was born-if that’s even the right word-millennia ago, too long ago to remember really… I was an angel.”

“You were an angel?” Leo asked incredulously before just leaning back in his seat, “Somehow I find that hard to believe.”

“Whether you believe it or not, it is the truth.”

“Yeah well then how did you end up like this?”

Sam looked down at the table as he started scratching marks into it with his claws, “I’m not sure how long I was up there. It could have been years, decades or just months. Either way time passed and I spent my time the way we all did, We sang songs about His glory and might, looked after the mortals below, we lived and breathed the word and absolutely nothing else. I did as all the others did but unlike the others as time passed I began to doubt. I’d watch the mortals down below just live their lives and go about their days and I… Up there, there is no pain or sadness, no concern about what the next day would hold or any decisions that need to be made. It was paradise. But then I’d look down at the mortals with their fears and worries and pain and I became jealous.”

“Jealous.” Leo blinked in surprise, “Jealous of what. Isn’t paradise supposed to be perfect?”

“It is.”

“Then what-“

“It was too perfect, Ari. The joy, the happiness it never stops. I know it is an odd thing to complain about but imagine… imagine eating something that gives you great pleasure. A piece of chocolate cake or ice cream or anything at all. It’s a silly example, but focus on the feeling of pleasure that food gives you, now imagine feeling that all the time. Every moment of every day non-stop, it is a constant high that never fades out or weakens. Perfected joy for every moment of your eternity, Ari, it was maddening. I would look down at the mortals and see them cry through loss or become enraged through betrayal and I would envy the pain that they experienced after the pain they would find relief and joy for however temporary those feelings were and I envied that.” Sam gave a sigh, “The mortals have a gift, one they usually take for granted, but a gift none the less and so I began to doubt. I wondered about things why certain things were deemed wrong and other’s right. I had doubt and therefore I was cast out down to the underworld.”

Leo didn’t say a word as the demon continued, “I was not the only one however, there were others like myself that doubted their existence and their reasons for it. One woman specifically, I knew her well, she saw the mortals ways of creation and discovery and longed for it herself. The mortal’s science which seems to have an explanation for everything. She wanted to learn the true mechanics of how things work-“

“But why is that bad?”

“Asking about creation and the exact means of it is a way of questioning it and questions however innocent and unassuming lead to doubt if left unanswered. She was cast out, however unlike me she was sent to the mortal world, I’m of the assumption that she only ascended seventeen years ago.” Sam almost seemed to fade away for a moment before shaking his head slightly, “I was sent to the pits of hell and made to torture all those that were deemed unworthy of salvation and I became the so called king of Hell.”

“So when did you meet my mom?” Leo asked leaning over the table a little more. It was one of the things he’s always wanted to know. He wanted to know how his mother met his father, who he was and why he left.

“Millennia after I was cast out.” Sam gave a brief smile as he stared at the table still scratching marks into the table, “I liked to go out and walk among the mortals on occasion, watch them up close-“

“Temp them to sin?” 

The demon’s eyes snapped up to lock the boy in his gaze and Leo immediately sat back at the anger he saw in those amber eyes.

“I have never made anyone do anything that they didn’t want to do.” Sam said clearly before taking a deep breath, “The humans are more than capable of damning themselves without any help from me. One day once you take your place, you will learn that as well.”

“I’m not taking anything. And didn’t you say you influenced my mom to-“

“That’s different.”

“How the fuck is that different?” Leo asked and the man just gave a snort, “Tasha is… too trusting of the world. I was simply doing what was best for both of you. Once you actually speak to Trent you will see that as well.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed down at the demon and a wisp of smoke left his lips as he growled, “So you met her how?”

“I was drifting around Washington at the time. It was Friday night and there was a party at one of the fraternities on the campus where she was studying, your mother went with a group of friends and she was spiked-“

Leo’s eyes went wide, “What-“

“Like I said before, no mortal needs me to do evil.” Sam said quietly as he leaned back in his seat, “The human that did it was hovering nearby but unfortunately I got to Tasha first and I took her home.”

“Why her?” Leo asked before he could stop himself, not that he wasn’t grateful that someone saved his mother before something absolutely horrible happened to her, but considering all the other things he’s heard and seen on the news, there must have been lots of people in the same kind of trouble. So why save Tasha?

“For the same reason that you’re attracted to that sky rat of yours.” Samael said and Leo glared all over again, “Don’t call him that!”

“There’s a light about her, shining out from the core of her soul. Tasha is one of those rare cases of humans that are preordained for salvation just like your… Chase, although it’s not for the same reasons. I suppose that my meeting her was probably my father’s doing, although I can’t imagine what on earth for.”

Leo frowned, “I don’t understand.”

“You will and when you do, you’ll also understand why Trent is a better option for you.” Leo opened his mouth in protest only for Sam to cut him off, “Tasha was special and I noticed her. During my time on earth I’d keep an eye on her, she noticed my presence and I suppose the rest is really quite unimportant. We married after she graduated and for a while I was able to pretend like that was my life, but I’d left the underworld too long and some of the spirits started escaping the walls of torment so I was forced to return.”

Leo shifted in his seat a little before he asked, “When did my mom find out about-“

Samael chuckled, “The stories she just told you about demons appearing in the first house we bought were true. At first she thought she was hallucinating and I said nothing to lead her to believe otherwise, until she became pregnant with you and the demons began to worship her.”

“Worship?”

“Worship is the wrong word… however they could sense the presence of my heir within her so they’d bow and call her mistress offering to do all kinds of things before actually doing them. I couldn’t keep anything a secret after that.” Sam smiled a little at that, “We argued, what’s surprising of all is how she still didn’t fear me, or at least she didn’t fear for herself. But she did fear for you, what would happen once you were born and so when I told her that I was leaving she didn’t try to stop me. Actually I don’t think I’ve ever seen your mother look so relieved.”

“And now you’re back.”

“To bring you back home.”

“This is my home.”

“No it is not.” Samael growled in frustration as he gestured towards the boy, “Think Ari. Have you ever cursed as many times as you have today? And what about your body, it’s already starting to accept the changes for your true form, exactly how long do you think you’ll be able to hide it? You can’t stay here.”

Leo looked down and his breath hitched at the dark red scales that were slowly starting to appear across his skin over his right arm, the boy stopped breathing when another wisp of smoke left his mouth and he quickly shook his head as he looked up to lock the older man in his gaze. “As long as possible the same way you did, you don’t look like that when you go outside right?”

The demon sighed, “Learning how to shift takes time.”

“I’ll learn.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes it is.” Leo insisted as he took a deep breath to forgive the demon a pleading look, “I’m happy here. Since I was little the only people I ever had were mom and Grandma Rose-“

“Rosaline is still alive?” Sam said with a blink of surprise, “I should’ve known. If she were dead I would have seen her by now.”

“Can we please stay on topic? All I’ve ever had was mom, but then she married big D and now I have a real family, with brothers and a sister and-” Leo shut his eyes when they started to sting and Samael paused as he started back at his son, “I have a life here. If you’re really my father, you’d want me to be happy right? Well I’m happy here, please don’t make me leave.”

The demon watched the boy for another silent moment and almost seemed to swallow hard before he spoke, “What about your body, it will change whether you like it or not. You have abilities that you are yet to unleash Ari and they will wreak havoc on the mortal world if you don’t learn to control them-”

“Then teach me how to do all of that here, just don’t make me leave.” Leo pleaded and Sam looked away as he spoke again, “And Chase?”

Leo leaned back, “I’m not marrying Trent.”

“You can’t have the pigeon either.”

“Don’t-“ Leo took in a deep shuddering breath to calm his nerves as he spoke. “Why not? You had my mother didn’t you?”

“And you see how that ended.” Samael said gesturing between them, “It will be worse for you and him because of what you both are.”

Leo frowned, “What do you mean?”

“You have the pieces; you just haven’t put together the picture yet.” Sam explained leaning his elbows on the table, “That glow he had on his skin earlier before you collapsed, the way he seemed to flinch every time you cursed and that scent on his skin.” The demon arched a brow as he spoke and the boy tensed, “You could smell it couldn’t you? It smelled repulsive, like rotting flesh. That was the first sign that you were doing something wrong, that you’re too close to something you shouldn’t be near to. It was the danger of being too close to your opposite.”

“My opposite?”

“Like day is opposite to darkness, happiness is opposite to sadness, polar opposites Ari, although if I were to describe it in this situation, it would be fire and ice. It doesn’t matter how the two meet, one will find destruction at the hands of the other.” Samael explained easily and Leo’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment until the crease on his forehead released and he gasped, “You mean-Chase is a… but how-“

“His brother and sister are the same.” Leo opened his mouth to speak but Samael cut him off. “However that’s unimportant, but you understand now don’t you? It could never work between you two. If you tried… I can’t even imagine the kind of consequences that would follow.”

Leo looked away and bit his lip, sharp white k-9’s sticking out over his skin as his jaw clenched before he spoke, “I’m in love with him.”

“You’re young and we are both immortal, you’ll get over it eventually.”

“Are you over my mom?”

Samael froze for the briefest of moments and the room dropped into complete silence, Leo watched the demon for those few moments and he knew. “You aren’t are you?”

“You can’t compare your situation with mine.”

“Why not, we’re the same aren’t we? That’s why I’m supposed to go with you isn’t it?”

“Your mother was human when I met her, Your… Chase is not.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Ari-“

“The only difference I can see is the fact that I’m not going to leave him like you left my Mom.”

“You have no idea what-” Samael cut himself off and his voice dropped an octave, somehow sounding more threatening and commanding than if the demon had scream the words as he leaned forward and locked the boy in his gaze, “I love your mother, I always will. But there are reasons why we can never be together, reasons that I have no choice but to accept. Even if it means leaving her be with that narcissistic troll of a little human-“

“Don’t-“

“When I left it was in her own best interest just as it is in Chase’s best interest that you stay away from him. Angels and demons are not meant to…bond in the way that you are trying to do. Father, I couldn’t imagine the kind of chaos that would follow if you actually managed to breed-“

“Breed?” Leo asked for a moment completely thrown as he tried to understand that statement before his eyes went wide, “You mean-but we couldn’t! We’re both guys!”

“Considering what you are do you really think the laws of nature still somehow apply to you?” Leo gaped and Samael sighed, “Look, that doesn’t matter right now. Like I said before, I never have nor will I ever force someone to do something they do not want to do. So if you want to try and stay here then I will not stop you.”

A bright smile started to spread over Leo’s face only for the demon to raise his hand as he spoke, “But you can’t keep Chase.”

“But-“

“Ari-“ The demon sighed, “Leo, when an angel chooses earth over heaven they fall and they lose their wings. Now what do you think would happen if an angel chose hell instead of heaven? That is the choice your angel would have to make, and as long as you continue to hold onto him he will not choose heaven over you.” 

“Why not?”

“It’s in his nature to attempt to save the souls of those who are damned as it is in all angels. He is with you now because his other half feels a need to save and protect you, especially now that he has conscious knowledge of what you are, even if he doesn’t know what he is. His compulsion to save and protect the hell-bound soul will over rule all else. Then of course there are the feelings you hold for one another. If you continue to claim that you love him, he will risk anything to keep you, even his own salvation.”

Leo froze for a full moment and swallowed hard before he spoke, “What about you? You were an angel was it the same for you?”

Samael gave a soft chuckle, “I am different. Tasha was… not that it matters since I seriously doubt that your Chase has the willpower to withstand the pain and agony involved in order to become a demon.”

“A demon.”

“That is what he would need to be to stay with you. Tasha, your mother, is not cut out for hell. That is why I was forced to let her go. She’s better off staying on her chosen path and remaining with the troll man.”

Leo sank back into the chair ignoring the insult against big D as he took a deep breath, “He can’t stay the way he is?”

“Not as long as he remains with you.”

“And I can’t-“

“You are born this way, with half of me always constantly running through your veins. It wouldn’t work.”

“Are you sure-“

“It’s impossible. An angel and a demon together could only breed chaos.” Samael said as he stood up and pushed his chair away to walk over and sit in the chair beside the boy, letting a clawed hand rest on his shoulder. Leo didn’t even flinch, with everything else that was going on, a creepy hand in his shoulder seemed like the least of his problems. “It’s for the best. Someday you’ll realize that keeping him would have been a selfish choice.”

“I’m in love with him.” Leo said as he looked up into his father’s eyes and his eyes started to sting, somehow it stung worse than normal and he hissed when he felt something burning down his cheek. Sam sighed again as he reached out to brush away the tears that were burning streaks down his sons face as he whispered, “Time heals all wounds and you have all eternity. Eventually all will be well, but for now I will give you the chance to say goodbye.”

Leo sniffed, “What do you mean?”

“If you wish to stay in the human world then fine, but you must break all romantic ties with the angel within three weeks. Any longer than that and even I will have little control over the consequences that may follow.”

“Consequences? What consequences?”

“Well, your mother is mostly human so I honestly don’t know, but from what I understand the universe’s retaliation for such an act wouldn’t be very pretty.”

“I couldn’t just be normal could I?” Leo said as he dragged a hand over his face to fell for the burned marks he felt earlier only to come up with nothing. The demon chuckled, “One day, you may come to enjoy that.”

“That sounds hard to believe.”

“Either way, if you’re serious about staying here then the first thing you will need to learn is how to shift.” 

Leo looked up at that, “Shift?”

Sam smirked, “Like this.”  
Leo’s watched as the scales on the dragon’s body moved and hissed. Changing color and shape until a man with pale skin and brown eyes was left behind, “Wow.”

Sam smirked and as he spoke Leo was surprised to hear that his voice had changed dramatically as well, taking on a deep accent that made the boy smile a little as he spoke, “Leaving you and your mother was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do and I am sincerely sorry for everything you went through.”

“Are you using the British accent to get me to forgive you?”

“Humans seem incredibly fond of this type of voice, something about the proper use of language driving them insane.” Leo rolled his eyes but didn’t drop his smile; when the man spoke again, “Now then, back to business. Take a deep breath.”

Leo took a deep breath and shut his eyes as the demon spoke, “Focus all your energy on your skin all the way from the top of your head down to your toes.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright colored lights flashed in the middle bionic capsule and Chase had to take deep steady breaths to calm his nerves as he kept his palms pressed against the glass on either side.

The super genius wasn’t able to sit still that entire time that they went down to the lab to give Leo and Samael the chance to talk and it was getting on everyone’s nerves. So in order to preserve their sanity Mr. Davenport decided to run a couple of tests on Chase to make sure that he was alright since he hadn’t forgotten that glow he saw on the bionic teen earlier and wanted to make sure that everything was fine. Plus this way, Chase had no choice but to stand still while the computer ran through his bionics and made sure that everything was working fine.

The super genius huffed out a frustrated sigh, “Mr. Davenport can I please get out of here now?”

“Not yet, there are still a few more tests I need to run. Just be patient Chase.” The scientist said as he worked on the console in the middle of the labs and Chase sighed again, while Donald gave a glance to Tasha who sat beside him as she watched him work and he couldn’t help but growl, “Lucifer, really Tasha? You were married to the Prince of darkness?”

“For the last time I didn’t know.” Tasha gave an exasperated sigh, “Besides, it was the nineties, I had a perm, there were just bad choices being made all around.”

Donald shook his head when Adam suddenly spoke sitting on the seat near the capsules as he and Bree watched the tests, “You had a perm, actually that sounds kinda cool. Can I get one too?”

The others just rolled their eyes, when Bree spoke. “I still can’t believe Leo’s half demon, it doesn’t really make a lot of sense. Although the Trent thing really explains a lot, it was always so weird how he only ever picked on Leo. I guess now we know why.”

“Mr. Davenport, can I get out of here now?” Chase asked sounding even more agitated but Donald didn’t even look up as he spoke, “Just one more test and we’re done.” 

“No, no I need to get out now.” At that all eyes turned on the capsules to find Chase breathing hard as his hands clenched against the smooth surface of the glass wall and Donald frowned in concern, “Chase what’s wrong?”

“I need… let me out. I need to see Leo; he isn’t safe with that guy.”

“Chase calm down.” Tasha said as she got up off the chair and walked closer to the capsule, “As bad as Sam can be if there’s one thing I’m absolutely sure about its that he won’t hurt Leo alright, so just try to relax-“

“No, no Leo needs me-“ Chase said as his face started flushing red and his breathing got heavy, “He’s not safe out there alone.”

“Donald?”

“Something’s wrong.” Bree said as she immediately shot up off her seat along with Adam, “Mr. Davenport what’s going on?”

“I-“

Suddenly a loud crash rang through the air and Tasha’s eyes went wide before Adam and Bree suddenly gasped and Donald could do nothing more than stare.

Chase was on his hands and knees, still breathing hard as he continued to flush before he looked up and chocked out almost like there was something stuck in his throat cutting off his air supply. “Get-get Leo.”

Unfortunately the entire family couldn’t even so much as move a muscle as they all stood frozen and they stared at the large bright and feathered ivory wings that had stretched out from the bionic teens back to break all the capsules on either side.

“Oh my-“

Before Bree could finish, Tasha hit the floor and passed out.


	2. Choices made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo talks to Trent and makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies 
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter. Again this story is loosely inspired by the TV show Lucifer which is based on the comic Lucifer. Therefore no offence was intended, either religious or otherwise, in the writing of this fic it was written strictly in the interests of fictional writing. So to all my religiously sensitive peeps out there either calm down or just DON’T READ THIS AT ALL.

Things were a little awkward that morning before they left for school.

Both Tasha and Mr. Davenport had suggested that they skip school for the day, just so they could try and take everything in and think of what to do next. But Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to stand being cooped up in the house after everything that happened, even if it was just for one day.

Samael had successfully shown him how to hide his true appearance which was getting more and more prominent with every hour that passed and after talking Chase through it the same way that his father did with him, Chase’s wings receded so there was only the slightest hint of a soft feathery touch on his back so they didn’t have to worry about anyone finding out about what they really were.

After Leo finally managed to get his shift down, Samael gave him a smile, telling the boy that he’d be back to check in on him in a few weeks’ time. It was an odd moment since neither one felt like they were comfortable enough to do the whole hug and soppy goodbyes spiel but at the same time just turning around and walking away didn’t seem quite right either. Leo had always wondered what his father was like, why he left them and what would happen if they were to ever meet, so when he left Leo wasn’t quite sure what to do. Thankfully Samael managed to find a way that wasn’t too awkward for both of them as he moved forward to press a kiss on his son’s forehead as he said goodbye before suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Leo took a few moments to try and gather his thoughts before heading down to the lab only to find Chase passed out along with his mom while the super genius sported large angel wings on his back. For a moment even as Bree and Adam rushed over to pull him closer Leo stopped breathing since he suddenly realized that Samael was right.

Somehow, even as the demon insisted on what Chase was and the fact that he and Leo could never be together, Leo managed to convince himself that it wasn’t true and that the man was wrong and that he and Chase could be together no matter what happened. But when he saw Chase’s wings, he knew his father was right.

Leo went down to kneel beside the bionic teen and Chase immediately started to stir, giving an exhausted smile as he looked up at the other and Leo felt his heart start to crack a little at the look on Chase’s face, but he didn’t say a word.

He told Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree and Tasha about what Samael told him about Chase. That he was an angel and that Adam and Bree were the same, although he didn’t say anything about him and Chase. Needless to say the scientist had a mental breakdown and immediately started working on figuring out exactly how that had happened. But before all of that they took Chase up to Leo’s room.

With the capsules trashed Adam, Bree and Chase would need to sleep in the upstairs bedrooms at least until they were fixed.

After talking to his mom and explaining that he really didn’t blame her for anything that happened they all went to bed and Leo spent the majority of the night just watching Chase as he slept with his arm wrapped around the smaller boy and his head on Leo’s chest. Leo sighed since that smell was so much stronger now, the smell of road kill and burning ash, before dropping his appearance. He shifted back to what was now his real form and looked at all the differences between him and Chase, which were so much more than they were before. Chase’s smooth soft skin against the hard red scales that peppered Leo’s skin and the shocking cool as opposed to his own burning hot skin.

Leo spent the rest of the night just staring at the ceiling wondering what on earth he should do, while Chase slept peacefully on top of him and he wondered if he smelt any different to Chase. Did the super genius know that they weren’t meant to be together or was it like Samael said and Chase just didn’t care? Was the urge to _save_ him really so strong that Chase would ignore any and all signs that what they were doing might be wrong?

Leo shut his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep only to start staring at the ceiling again since he didn’t even feel anywhere close to tired and he realized that this might be another _perk_ to being part hell spawn.

It was a long night.

In the morning Leo explained everything to Chase just the way he did with the others, they talked about how Samael taught him how to hide his true form and Chase asked if he could see it but Leo refused. He wasn’t sure if he should-… if Chase would be able to handle it once he saw it. Chase was clearly disappointed but he didn’t push.

He felt strangely at peace as he sat there on the bed with Leo and he didn’t feel half as freaked out as he should have at the news that he was half angel, somehow it didn’t matter, none of it did.

The talk about Leo shifting did however help him figure out a way to hide his wings so they could all go to school together without drawing any attention since Chase really didn’t want to leave Leo alone for any stretch of time at all.

Mr. Davenport would stay at home and try to figure out a way to find his brother since Douglas was the only one with the information to shed light on his whole half angel thing and Tasha stayed with him, mostly since she wasn’t in any kind of frame of mind to be going to work after everything that happened.

Adam and Bree went along with them to school and Leo was grateful for their presence. He wasn’t ready to spend too much time alone with Chase just yet and Adam’s jokes on Halloween and Leo’s new fire breathing abilities helped him feel just a little less uncomfortable, while Bree helped to break Chase’s attention on Leo since even she could tell that the constant intense devotion in his eyes was making the shorter teen uncomfortable and again Leo was more than grateful.

“Hey, how many marshmallows do you think you could roast with your fire breath at the same time?” Adam asked thoughtfully as they all stood near the lockers in the crowded hallway as Leo got his books. Leo smiled, “Only one way to find out.”

Adam instantly beamed and Bree just shook her head, “You realize that you two will probably just end up burning the house down right?”

“Bree’s right.” Chase started as he shifted a bit closer to the boy, “I don’t think that’d be a good idea, you could get hurt.”

Leo paused and looked away, “I’ll be fine, Samael said that my body’s stronger than it used to be.”

“Still, it’s not worth the risk.” Chase said as he reached out to brush his fingers against Leo’s cheek and Leo pulled back, an awkward silence fell over them despite the background noise coming from the rest of the students in the hallway when Adam spoke and broke the tension. “Leo we have history first period so we should probably go.”

Leo shut his locker, immensely glad for the topic change as he stepped back, “Yeah we shoul-“

Leo froze when he suddenly felt… something.

A shiver ran down Leo’s spine forcing him to clutch his books a little tighter against his chest when Chase suddenly let out a growl.

“Chase, what’s wrong?” Bree asked as both she and Adam stared at the two in confusion just when Trent and the rest of the football team walked around the corner and Chase glared. At first the jock looked like he was going to walk right passed them when he suddenly stopped mid step and turned back, going around them to stand behind Leo and take a deep breath all along his neck, the way he usually did to freak Leo out only this time it was different.

Slower, more deliberate.

Trent stopped just beside Leo’s ear and the boy stood tense when the jock whispered, “Dooley, you smell different.” Trent paused and tilted his head in thought as he leaned in a little closer, “Like sex and… not-Dooley.”

Trent’s eyes snapped up and locked onto Chase as he stood up straight matching the glare that the super genius was giving him with a sneer. “Someone’s been messing around with things that they have no business messing around with.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Chase hissed out and Trent glared when Leo just took a deep breath and turned back to face the jock, “I need to talk to you.”

Chase’s eyes went wide, “Leo-“

“It’s O.K Chase I’ll be fine, just go to class I’ll see you later.”

Chase opened his mouth to protest only for Bree to grab his arm and gently pull him back, “Chase just let Leo have this, it’ll be fine. C’mon we have class.”

Chase paused for a moment before quickly moving forward to press a kiss on Leo’s lips and pulling back, “Later?”

“Yeah, later.” Leo breathed with a somewhat forced smile and Chase let Bree pull him away. Adam lingered for a moment shooting a glare up at Trent before leaving as well. Leo watched them go until they disappeared around the corner before looking up at Trent who just gave him a smirk as he lifted his hand towards the gym, “Shall we?”

Leo paused when he saw half of the football team automatically just move out of the way while the other half went into the gym, forcing the few straggling students wandering around in there out before standing outside the doors.

Trent put his hand on Leo’s lower back and the boy jumped at the initial touch before letting out a deep breath as he smacked Trent’s hand away, “Yeah, look whatever’s going on here. You and I are not on a touching basis.”

The jock‘s smirk grew into a grin, “I see you haven’t lost your spark. That’s good. It’ll help when you meet my parents, before the wedding.”

“That’s not going to happen.” The boy said with a glare and Trent chuckled just as a wisp of smoke left his mouth and Leo blinked in surprise, “We’ll see.”

Trent folded his arms behind his back and his posture somehow seemed straighter more regal than it was before as he led the way to the gym and Leo followed when they got inside to see Sean still inside, he plays first string full back, Leo remembers him from all those times that the football team decided to use him as target practice. He was standing in the middle of the gym with a wide grin on his face.

“There he is.” Leo frowned for a moment when the older teen came up to him and threw his arm around Leo’s neck and gave him a noogie while Leo dropped his books and yelped in protest.

“Ow! Knock that off.” Sean stopped but didn’t pull away as he gave the boy in his arm a grin, “That’s probably the last time I’ll be able to do that before you take your title huh. Fuck, you reek like glorified pigeon.”

Leo glared as he tried to pull out of the other’s hold all to no avail, “Yeah well you still reek like sweaty gym socks.”

“Still better than pigeon though, am I right?” Sean just laughed when his eyes flashed from blue to sterling silver and Leo just stared in surprise when the jock looked up at the other, “Didn’t I tell you to claim him while you still had the chance? I said big bro you should do something before your mate gets tagged by someone else, but did you listen nooo.”

“He’s not tagged until he says I do. Whoever fucks him first doesn’t matter.” Trent said with a roll of his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest, “Let him go.”

Sean pulled away with a huff and Leo fixed his shirt when he suddenly realized, “Bro? You two are related?”

Sean shrugged, “Not according to human law, no, down under is a different story.”

“Just get out of here so I can talk to my mate.”

Leo glared as he snapped, “I’m not your mate.”

“Oooh, feisty.” Sean grinned as he started walking backwards out of the room and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Careful bro, if you don’t claim him then I might just do it myself.”

Suddenly Trent opened his mouth and a large blaze of fire surged right at the other. Leo stumbled out of the way and Sean ducked down out of the way with a loud laugh just before he turned back and walked out the door. “You’re explaining the scorch stain to Perry this time.”

Trent growled in annoyance as the door closed and Leo just stared between Trent and the gym doors with wide eyes, “Oh my…”

Trent looked back at Leo and gave a snort as he stepped closer, “I assume you won’t need any more proof as to what I am?”

Leo shook his head and Trent smiled, “Good.”

Leo took a deep breath for a moment ignoring the books beside his feet as he spoke, “So is everyone on the football team… are they all-“

“Some of them are like us, the rest are human.” Trent said with a shrug, “I keep the humans around because they’re easier to control.”

“So all the times they-“

“No one touched you unless I told them to.”

“Cause you were trying to test my strength?” Leo growled out bitterly as he remembered all the bullying he’s endured over the past few years, “Do you know how messed up that is?”

The jock just shrugged, “I am from the Hades coven, seventh circle of hell. It’s not some kind of playground; in order to make sure that you at least have the potential to survive some provisions needed to be made.”

“And did I make these so called provisions?” Leo asked as he folded his arms across his chest, Trent smirked, “Not all of them. You’re not half as obedient as you should be by now but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. Velvel and I have been telling our parents all about you. They’re very excited to meet you, Ari.”

Leo flinched back at the name before he asked, “Velvel?”

“Sean.” Trent explained effortlessly as he gave a brief bow, “I am Gidon, first class warrior and future heir to the Hades coven.”

“Right,” Leo started feeling a little awkward since this is the first time that he’s had a conversation with Trent that didn’t end with the jock threatening to kill him or Leo running for his life. Trent seemed almost normal this way less… like Trent.

But there was just one more thing Leo needed to see, just to make it all a little more real. “So what do you look like?”

“You mean my true form? Would you like to see it?” Trent asked with an arched brow and Leo nodded only for the other to smirk, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Oh that sounded so much sleazier than it should have. Leo flushed a little even as he glared at the other, “Only if you mean demon forms and not… other things.”

Trent chuckled as he raised his hands in surrender, “Only the purest of intentions. There will be plenty of time for _other things_ later.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Fine, but you go first.”

Trent shrugged, “Alright.”

Trent stepped back and tugged his jersey off tossing it to the floor before reaching for his pants and Leo’s eyes went wide, “I thought you said-“

“They’ll get torn if I don’t.” Trent said before giving the boy a smirk, “Unless you have a problem with seeing me naked.”

Leo flushed, “Just hurry up and get it over with.”

Trent laughed and Leo did all he could to avoid looking directly at him as he took off his clothes when the jock’s skin suddenly started stretching out and changing. Dark blue scales covered his skin and his face started to deform, Leo could only watch and step back as he grew bigger and bigger. His hands changed into claws along with his feet and a long tail grew from his back. Trent’s head seemed to almost reach the ceiling when he leaned down so he was facing the boy as he grew even bigger, before he stopped and Leo suddenly found himself faced with an enormous dragon like creature with bright glowing silver eyes.

Trent blew out a huff of smoke and Leo just stared since it felt like a giant oven opening and closing right in front of him as he continued to gape.

“Now, as my mate, considering my size I know what you must be thinking right now but don’t worry,” Trent started out in a deep rumbling voice and Leo just stared back as he continued, “We’ll make it fit.”

Leo stared in confusion for a moment until the innuendo clicked and he glared stepping closer to the demon’s face as he glared, “Not even in your dreams lizard boy.” Leo took a deep breath as he huffed out a small puff of fire causing Trent to flinch back and Leo silently celebrated the fact that he got it right since he’d been expecting epic failure.

“Very funny.” Trent growled and Leo watched as his form started decreasing until he was just over six feet but still had the same features as before only his face looked a little more human, he had two black horns going up the sides of his head and he could stand up straight. Trent grabbed his pants and pulled them on, with his tail sticking out over the back before folding his arms across his chest. “Your turn.”

Leo paused for a moment before letting out a sigh, just like the night before only in reverse. Dark red scales suddenly appeared on his skin and Leo’s face deformed, not as much as Trent’s had but his face looked flatter somehow, his eyes went from brown to a bright gold with black slits going through them and tiny sharp k-9’s peeked over his lips, the tips of his ears sharpened and his fingernails sharpened into claws a long spiked tail grew out form his lower back and two white horns were starting to peek out on either side of his forehead stretching towards the back of his head.

“There.” Leo said looking away when Trent grabbed his chin and tilted his head up with a smile, “Don’t ever be ashamed of what you are. Demon is a good look for you. You will make me a fine mate indeed.”

Leo felt himself flush a little more before he smacked Trent’s hand away and glared, “I’m not your mate.”

“You say that like you think you have a choice.” Trent said with an arched brow before letting out a slight growl, “I am your intended Leo. This was decided the moment word got out that lady Adina was with child-“

“Whoa wait,” Leo frowned, “Lady Adina?”

“Your mother. That is the name she was given on the day she married lord Lucifer.”

“Right… whatever, I’m not your mate. According to Samael I do have a choice and you aren’t it.”

“And the sky rat is?”

Leo’s glare got darker, “Don’t call him that.”

Trent sighed, “Leo, I know this is a lot to take in but be reasonable.”

“I am being reasonable; it’s everyone else that’s going insane.”

“Leo you cannot mate an angel.” Trent said clearly, stepping forward and making sure he caught the teen’s gaze, “Our kind was not meant to breed, it’s unnatural.”

“Unnatural?”

“What do you think would happen if you tried, huh? What the sky rat would be able to be with you while you ruled over the underworld or that you would be able to be with him in heaven? That’s not how it works.”

“Then how would it work?”

“He would have to become one of us.” Trent explained with a glare, “He would need to fall from grace. Would you really be willing to ask him to do that? Give up his salvation to be with you?”

Leo paused and his arms fell to his sides, Trent let out a heavy sigh as he reached out to place both hands on the teen’s shoulders. “Of course you wouldn’t. Leo this is the only way, with time you will see that.” Trent looked away for a moment, “When I found out about you, I was even less pleased at the idea of marriage than you are right now. It took me thirteen years to accept the fact that I would have to be wed before I could one day take my father’s place and I know it will take you even longer than that to move on from Chase-“

“But-“

“This is the only way, Ari. You cannot stay here indefinitely and you cannot remain with the angel.” Leo looked away and Trent took a deep breath, “I know that I have not been the most pleasant person to be around over the past few years but I am completely committed and devoted to you.”

“Considering who my father is I’m not really sure if you have a choice.” Leo said quietly and Trent gave a snort, “Lord Lucifer is quite convincing I’ll admit but I meant what I said about you. I’ve grown very fond of you Ari, I honestly couldn’t have chosen a better mate for myself if I had tried.”

Leo swallowed hard as he tried to turn back only for Trent to stop him short, “Ari-“

“I hate that name.” Leo said shortly and Trent sighed.

“Leo, this is all for the best you’ll see.” The jock looked up around them seeming to take the gym in for the first time as he spoke, “Although I’ve enjoyed my time in Mission Creek, I can’t say that I’ll be sad to leave. We weren’t supposed to leave until you came of age after graduation but considering the circumstances-“

Leo looked up at the other with wide eyes, “You’re not going to try and make me leave too are you, because I’m not-“

“You can’t stay here forever; you will eventually have to leave.” Trent said clearly lifting a hand to brush against Leo’s cheek and surprisingly enough the teen didn’t flinch, despite the long claws that scraped against the sensitive dark red skin, “But we still have time so I’ll let you decide for yourself. After all I’m sure that you’d like to say goodbye to some…people before you leave. We can stay until you graduate or we can leave immediately. You were my only reason in going to Mission Creek so we’ll leave whenever you’re ready.”

“You know this doesn’t really feel like I have a choice.” Leo said and Trent gave a slight shrug as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Leo’s lips, the teen froze for a moment, completely unsure of what to do when he suddenly felt heat pouring out of Trent’s mouth against his own. Leo couldn’t help but gasp in surprise opening his mouth and causing the heat to flood into his mouth. It was then that Leo realized that it was flames rushing from the jock’s throat into Leo’s and the teen couldn’t help but lean into the kiss despite himself, letting out a soft moan as fire from his own body suddenly roared to life meeting the other’s causing the temperature in the large room to spike before Trent pulled back and stared down at Leo’s dazed face with a smirk.

“First kiss?”

Leo quickly snapped out of it at the others teasing tone and glared at the taller teen, “No.”

“I meant your first kiss of the abnormal kind… have you kissed the sky rat like that? Have you even let him see your true form yet?” Trent asked with an arched brow.

“I-that’s none of your business.”

“So you haven’t. Maybe you should ask yourself why you haven’t shown him yet.” Trent said simply as he pulled back to reached down and snatch his jersey off the floor while shifting back to his human form as he spoke, “I’ll give you a week to decide on what you want to do. Send me one of your familiars once you’ve decided.”

“Familiar?” Leo frowned in confusion, “What’re-“

Trent gave a snort as he tugged his jersey on and started walking towards the door, “You’ll find out soon enough. Later Dooley.”

Leo just stood there and watched him go, letting out a sigh once the gym doors closed behind the jock before he reached out to grab his books of the floor only to pause when he saw the red scales covering his arm.

He hasn’t shown Chase what he really looks like, mostly out of fear.

What if Chase finally saw him for what he really was, what if he finally understood how different they were and hated him for it?

Leo couldn’t bear to think of what might happen then.

The teen shut his eyes and shifted back and opened them to find the red scales gone as he reached down to pick up his books and stand up straight. He can’t keep this up forever, even he knows that. So what does he do?

Things just got so messed up so quickly, he’s actually starting to regret sleeping with Chase. If he hadn’t had sex with Chase then none of this would’ve happened. Samael wouldn’t have come back to get him, Leo’s body wouldn’t be changing and neither would Chase’s and this whole heir to the underworld thing wouldn’t be an actual thing.

Well at least not until he turned eighteen apparently.

It’s all so messed up.

Leo thought miserably as he gracelessly flopped down on the floor, not even bothering to wince at the slight pain as he just lay there staring at the gym’s high ceiling, wishing for a miracle to make all of this go away and make it nothing more than a really elaborate bad dream or that he could at least have a little help to help him get through this.

Any help whatsoever.

“You called for me master?” Leo’s eyes went wide and he quickly sat up at the sound of the high shrill voice that suddenly spoke beside his head only to gape and stare at the tiny horned creature standing beside him.

It had dark green scales and bright red eyes, about two feet tall with pointed ears, claws on each hand and long sharp teeth sticking out from its mouth. The creature bowed, giving Leo a toothy grin while its eyes sparkled with mischief.

“How may Buer be serving master Ari today?”

And despite all the other weird things that he’s seen in the past two days, Leo couldn’t help but scream.

“AAAHHHH!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo’s been avoiding him.

Ever since he had that talk with Trent, he’s been doing everything in his power to stay as far away from Chase as humanly possible.

It started with the little things like, pulling away whenever Chase kissed or hugged him, avoiding contact and making sure that they were always out of touching distance until Leo started leaving the room whenever Chase was there making it clear that he was trying to avoid him.

It didn’t help that Leo seemed to be spending all of his time, locked in his room with his familiars.

It started with Buer, who would appear every now and then, popping up to ask Leo if there was anything he desired or needed assistance with before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Then more started showing up; some were red and others were green. Some had horns and others had none, the small ones would scurry across the floors following Leo everywhere he went in the house and the ones that were too big to fit through the door would watch the teen from his bedroom window at night.

It’s a miracle the neighbors haven’t noticed anything weird yet.

Leo was avoiding him and eventually he stopped talking to him, meanwhile all Chase wanted to do was get closer to him.

It didn’t make a whole lot of sense to the super genius but something inside of him needed to be close to Leo, needed to protect him from everything that the world threw at him but more specifically protect him from Trent and the familiars and even Samael.

Chase actually told Leo how he felt on one of those few occasions that the teen started talking to him these days and Leo had just looked away and asked if Mr. Davenport had managed to find Douglas yet. Of course Chase knew why Leo would ask him that even if it frustrated him beyond belief that the shorter teen kept trying to avoid the topic. According to Samael and Trent and the familiars that ran around the house, if any of those whispered hisses about sky rats and glorified pigeons among the familiars were anything to go by; he, Adam and Bree are angels or at least half angel. Mr. Davenport had absolutely no idea how that happened, but since he’s pretty sure that neither he nor Douglas are part angel then the half of angel that the three teens inherited must have come from the female donor that donated her eggs for the bionic super humans project all those years ago.

Elizabeth Mayfield.

They couldn’t find anything on her, though. Seriously it’s like she just popped into existence at some point, donated her eggs and then just as suddenly disappeared.

It was absolutely bizarre.

Although in all honesty, Chase had no idea what to do with the information. He hadn’t even processed it completely, he just felt too focused on Leo and his apparent identity crisis to pay too much attention to any identity crisis that he should be having. The fact that Adam and Bree were still mostly normal didn’t really help, both had questions for Chase on what it was like and how he felt but he honestly didn’t know how he felt so he could never really give them a good answer. Plus he didn’t really have anyone to talk to about what he felt anyway, Adam and Bree didn’t understand. They were constantly telling Chase to back off of Leo and give him space but they didn’t get what he was feeling, they didn’t understand his need, his desire to just be near him.

Mr. Davenport was too preoccupied in his own problems to really be much help; the whole angel thing wasn’t having any effect on his bionics so the scientist decided to occupy his time with finding his brother instead and Tasha…

Tasha tried to do the whole understanding mother thing, she really did. But things were still awkward with them since Chase was essentially dating her son and despite the fact that she was in fact married to the underworld’s biggest and baddest demon of all time, Chase never really felt like she got it either.

So all Chase really had was Leo, but Leo was avoiding him.

Well not today.

The super genius took a deep breath as he stared at Leo’s door, feeling anxious and a little excited all at once. It’s been two weeks since he and Leo had an actual real conversation so in some way it kind of felt like that first time in the lab when he’d kissed Leo, he was terrified of what he’d done but even more terrified of how Leo might react to it.

Things worked out back then of course but this is different.

Taking another deep breath Chase raised his hand to knock on the door when Leo suddenly called from the other side of the door.

“It’s O.K. Just… just come in.”

Chase opened the door, not entirely sure of what he was expecting when he walked into the room, maybe he wasn’t expecting anything at all. Whatever he thought he’d find though paled completely in comparison to what he saw.

Not only did Leo look different but his room did as well.

Before Leo’s room was normal enough; hardwood floors with dark blue walls and tons of movie posters all over them, a computer on the desk near the window and a bed against the furthest wall, covered in blue and grey comforters and sheets. Extra pillows cause Leo liked the idea of sleeping on a cloud.

This time everything was a bright glaring white. No posters or computer on a desk. The walls looked nonexistent as the room just seemed to go on forever. In the middle of the room however was a stainless steel four poster bed covered in black silk sheets that spilt onto the ground around it which was covered in ever green grass going just around the bed with white lilies growing near the head of the bed winding around and wrapping its vine around the steel post and growing upward to hang over the bed.

And in the middle of all that, leaning against the huge stack of black pillows with blue demon about the size of a Jack Russell terrier on his lap was Leo. Who looked absolutely nothing like himself.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans but no shirt or shoes, his arms and chest was covered in red scales with only the slightest bit of dark red skin still visible in a few patches here and there, his fingernails were pitch black a little longer but much sharper than before. His face was different, not reptilian but not completely human either. His eyes were a bright gold with black cat like slits running through them and he had two white horns running up the side of his temples, pointed elf like ears, black feathery hair fell right over his forehead and went down to his neck. Chase could see something sticking out over the teen’s shoulders and he knew that those odd hook like stakes formed part of bat like wings that must look like those of Samael. The weirdest thing though, had to be the tail that trailed off the side of the bed, starting somewhere near Leo’s waist it was long and red, covered in scales as it lazily moved back and forth.

The whole scene looked unreal.

“They tell me that this is what my room looks like in the underworld.” Leo suddenly said, bringing Chase back to the present and the super genius was silently thankful that Leo’s voice still sounds the same. He stepped inside and the door shut behind him seeming to disappear in the never ending void that was now Leo’s bedroom.

Leo gave a small smile k-9’s gleaming brightly as he just stared down at the sleeping demon curled up on his lap as he kept running a hand down its back, “I guess I just wanted to see what it was like, before making any decisions.”

Chase stepped closer to the bed Leo still hadn’t looked up yet, “So this-“

“None of its real, Buer taught me how to make illusions, build fantasy worlds and trick the mind.” Leo said clearly quoting the demon as he gave a snort, “I can do all that but I can’t get the new Pig Zombies movie.”

Chase smiled as he got closer and he reached out to touch Leo’s cheek once he was close enough but the teen suddenly looked up at him with those, strange yet so familiar gold eyes stopping him short as he spoke, “But this is me. This is what I really look like.”

Chase nodded but still reached out to touch the teen’s cheek letting his fingers curl around to cup the side of his face.

He was hot to the touch, but Chase didn’t burn and he chalked it up to being part angel.

“You look incredible.”

Leo smirked as he looked back down at the demon, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Chase gave a snort as he sat down on the bed; the demon on Leo’s lap seemed to stir for the briefest of moments before settling down as Leo continued to pat it. “Another one, huh?”

“Her name is Lena. She doesn’t really do much around here, just shows up and sleeps turns into a terror if I don’t let her sleep on my lap. But they’re all a little clingy I guess.” Leo shrugged, “They’re my personal familiars, they have to stick close.”

“A little obsessive though aren’t they-“

“Chase what do you want?” Leo suddenly blurted out but didn’t look up at the other and Chase sighed, “You’ve been avoiding me, I want to know why.”

Leo just shook his head but didn’t speak as Chase continued, “Things were going so good between us a few weeks ago and now-“

“Now things are different.” Leo said shortly still not looking up, “Now this… won’t work out.”

“What do you mean?”

“C’mon Chase you know what I’m talking about, stop trying to ignore the obvious.” Leo said shortly as he finally looked up at the other and Chase just frowned, “What is it that I’m ignoring?”

“The fact that you and I could never work.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do.”

“No-“

“Chase look at your arms, look at your shirt.” Leo said gesturing around the super genius, “Your wings came out and tore through your shirt and your skin started glowing the moment you walked into the room. And don’t tell me you don’t smell it because I can.”

Chase looked down and found that his skin was indeed glowing and his shirt was loose hanging in tatters around his shoulders while his wings rested shut against his back.

How on earth did he miss that?

Chase swallowed hard before he spoke, “You said you can smell something.”

“Road kill.” Leo answered simply with a soft sigh, “I’ve been smelling it around you since we had sex two weeks ago and it has nothing to do with you needing a shower. I bet you can smell it around me too…”

Chase took a deep breath leaning in towards Leo’s neck and the teen just sit still and let him as he spoke, “Samael says it’s a sign that we’re doing something wrong, that we’re too close to one another.”

The super genius frowned, “You don’t smell any different to me.”

“Chase-“

“I’m serious! Leo look at me.” Chase said as he grabbed Leo’s chin to force eye contact, “This whole thing, what happened to you and me it doesn’t change how I feel about you and it shouldn’t change how you feel about me either.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Then what-“

Leo pulled Chase’s hand away as he spoke, “I know you’re supposed to be the super genius. I get that you’re the one that’s supposed to have all the answers. And I want to believe that things are like you say and nothing’s changed but I can’t ignore the signs.”

Chase just stared at the other teen for a moment as he softly urged the demon on his lap awake, causing it to huff indignantly as he whispered into its ear before it sat up, letting out a wide yawn before it suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Leo.” Chase started and but the demon didn’t look up at him, “Do you love me?”

The shorter teen let out a sigh as he got up on his knees and moved closer to the other. Chase sat still as Leo’s hands went up to the sides of his face, cradling softly despite the scales and claws as he leaned in and sealed their lips in a kiss. Chase almost sighed at the contact as he tilted his head up to deepen it, only to yelp in surprise when his lips were burned and he pulled back.

“What was-“

Leo wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder before the angel could finish his sentence as he whispered, “I do love you. That’s why I’m going to let you go. It wouldn’t be fair to try and keep you.”

“Leo-“

“Chase, do you love me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then let me go.”

Chase wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist holding on tight as he shut his eyes and felt tears start to sting behind his eyelids, “This isn’t fair.”

Leo laughed but Chase could still hear a croak in his voice as he spoke, “You’re telling me.”

Chase bit his bottom lip before he spoke, “You’re leaving aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Leo said as he pulled back and pressed one final kiss on Chase’s cheek lifting a hand to wipe away the tears running down his own face as he spoke, “But look at it this way, with me gone you might finally stand a chance of being popular at school.”

Chase laughed as he took Leo’s hand and looked away to stare at the wide empty space of the room, with his wings tucked in against his back while Leo moved so his legs feet were on the ground and his tail still swaying softly beside him.

**FIFTY YEARS LATER**

Leo left a week later.

He didn’t see the point in stalling out on the inevitable; pretending like everything was fine when he knew that he’d eventually have to leave anyway. Plus being around Chase was hard especially since Leo knew that he wasn’t even close to being over him yet. So he left.

Samael picked him up and he left earth and he immediately began his training to hone in his powers and take his place as the next heir of the underworld, after that a whole lot changed.

Trent left the mortal world as well; since Leo wasn’t there anymore he had no reason to stay so he simply returned to his home. From what he understands; Adam, Bree and Chase had to deal with a whole new brand of evil in the form of Victor Krane and his bionic army after Douglas returned. A bionic academy opened up to help rehabilitate the kids that Victor was using in his army, later on Bree and Chase moved to Centium city to head up Davenports new bionic team and Adam…

Adam fell from grace.

It happened maybe three years after Leo left, a few months after he married Trent. See Velvel never left the mortal plane the way his brother did and apparently Adam wasn’t dealing as well with Leo’s departure as Bree and Chase were so he started spending some time around the demon, if only so he could find out how Leo was doing. That in turn led to some unnatural feelings developing between the two and Adam ended up breaking his seal of purity the way that Chase did with Leo. However unlike Chase when he was given the choice between salvation and Velvel, Adam chose the latter and unlike Leo Velvel never tried to stop him and he ended up being cast from his heavenly form, down into hell.

When he saw Adam, Leo was torn between being happy to have Adam with him and beyond pissed at his dear brother in law for not stopping Adam from making a possibly colossal mistake.

Still as time passed things settled down.

Leo got full control of his powers, got accustomed to being Trent’s mate and eventually started to get to know his father a little bit better. All in all, things weren’t as bad as Leo thought they would be. It was however a lot more hard work than he thought it would be trapping people’s souls within the walls of punishment and making sure they stayed there, but with Adam there Leo found a way to manage it all pretty well.

There were things he missed about his old life like his mom, big D, Bree and surprisingly enough school. He missed the effortless existence of just being human and most of all he missed Chase.

They say that time heals all wounds and Leo can’t say that he really regrets the decision he made. Things worked out well enough anyway and as time went on he got to see the world and the human race the way that Samael did. They still weren’t quite able to see eye to eye but Leo could understand the reasons for the decisions he made; why he chose to leave the mortal plane and why Leo couldn’t stay with Chase. After all Adam was dealing well with his change but Leo could still tell that he was under strain, forty odd years and he’s still getting used to the horns and scales somehow Leo doubted that the strain would ever fully fade.

“Here you go.”

Leo looked down at the cup of coffee that the waitress set in front of him along with the blueberry cupcake with white frosting.

He was out for the day with the kids. Trent never really saw the point in it but Leo liked to take them out at least once a human week, just so they could sort of see humanity for themselves instead of listening to the unflattering and sometimes extremely biased stories their father and grandfathers told them.

They disappeared about an hour ago and Leo left them to their own devices. Despite being demons from hell they knew how to behave lest they get punished later so he knew he could trust them on their own. He wandered around for a bit in his human form before deciding to get a cup of coffee while he waited for them to finish up and find him.

He could completely control his shift now so he could essentially take on any form he wanted but he usually preferred to just use a slightly older version of his old human form since he enjoyed the familiarity it presented.

Leo stared down at the items on the glass table. 2056 Surface world really wasn’t that different from 2016 human world, the cars were just a bit more updated, everyone had been upgraded to new holographic devices which were projected from little bracelets one wore on the left wrist and the fashion trends seemed even louder than they used to be when he was younger but all in all it wasn’t all that different.

Leo stared down at the food for another moment and his head gave a slight tilt as he looked up at the girl.

“I didn’t order this.”

The girl blushed, brushing her long brown hair behind her ear as she clutched her tray up against her chest, “It’s on the house.”

Leo smiled, “Won’t you get in trouble for giving away free food?”

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it.”

“Sure”

“Yeah.”

Leo gave a dazzling smile, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The girls blush went one shade darker and she stepped backwards to walk away, unfortunately she almost stumbled over a chair behind her before she quickly caught herself and Leo frowned.

“Are you O.K?”

“Yeah, yes. I’m fine.” With that she quickly turned and rushed away and Leo had to hold back a chuckle. Normally he tries to restrain his attraction abilities so he could at least stay as inconspicuous as possible but he was bored so he figured why not.

He suddenly caught the gaze of a little girl sitting at the next table over with her mother and father, both of whom were too busy fiddling on their holo-devices to pay too much attention to her. Big brown eyes were narrowed down in suspicion and her lips had gone into a pout as she stared at Leo and the demon just smiled giving the little girl a wink. The cupcake suddenly disappeared from his table and appeared right in front of the girl whose eyes immediately went wide and she almost squealed until Leo lifted a finger to his lips and she smiled back before she started eating.

The demon snatched up the little round silver container on the table, setting the dial on the side to sugar before pouring out at least six spoonful’s of the stuff into the cup before setting it back down on the table.

The sugar thing was yet another demon kink that Leo had to get used to along with the sleepless nights.

Leo stirred the brew before lifting up the cup to take a sip when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him and Leo turned back.

“Won’t your husband be upset to find out that you spend your free time seducing mortals to get free cupcakes?”

The man standing behind Leo was just a little bit older, twenty four maybe twenty five years old; brown hair and green eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and an absolutely dorky blue button up shirt and a brown jacket. Leo gave a beaming smile.

“He’d probably just be mad that I didn’t bring him one too.” The demon said as he got up and wrapped his arms around the other man in a hug which the angel returned. Leo ignored the scent of road kill and the distinct chill he could feel coming from the man’s skin. “Chase, it’s so good to see you.”

Chase’s arms went just a little bit tighter before pulling back so he could see the other and he smiled, “It’s good to see you too.”

And like he suddenly remembered what he was doing, Leo realized exactly how close they were but instead of pulling away the way he knew he should have he leaned forward to press a kiss on Chase’s lips that the angel returned before they pulled apart.

“Sorry-“

“I-It’s O.K.” Chase let out a slightly awkward cough, “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Leo said as the angel went around sitting in the chair opposite to Leo’s folding his arms and setting them on the table top while Leo sat down as well. The angel just shrugged.

“I was nearby and I got an alert about a higher level demon being somewhere he shouldn’t be.” Chase smirked and Leo rolled his eyes, “God, you guys are so strict. I’m not doing anything you know and neither are my kids.”

“Kids?”

“I like to take them out sometimes, show them the mortal world every now and then.” Leo started as he looked down at his cup and started stirring it, “Last week we were in Paris.”

Chase nodded, “So you have kids now huh?”

“Yeah.” Leo paused, “I heard you got married.”

“Yeah,” Chase let out a sigh, “Her name was Sabrina, she used to go to Mission Creek.”

“Right, I remember her. She was a sweet girl.” Leo paused, “You said was, she passed away?”

“Divorced first but yeah she died a few years ago.”

Leo blinked in surprise, “I’m sorry.”

“Its fine, she found out about the whole angel thing and didn’t think that she could take all that pressure. I see her every now and then and we’re still on good terms so…”

The demon nodded as he offered the other a smile, “Got any kids?”

“Three.” Chase said easily, “Michael, David and Emily.”

“Emily?”

“I met her a few years ago and it just seemed appropriate.” Chase said softly as he finished, “Plus Emily ascended first out of my kids so it worked out I guess. How many do you have?”

“Eight.”

“Eight?!”

Leo gave a snort, “Trent wanted a big family, at least one for every lower circle of hell.”

Chase shook his head, “Figures.”

“I have three girls; Abigail, Binah and Rivka.”

“Rivka? That means fire right?”

Leo smiled, “She has a temper so it turned out to be _appropriate_. And then I have five boys; Emmett’s the oldest, Tahmid and Tal are twins, Chadar and Etan are the youngest. Eight altogether.”

“Wow, no wonder the alert was so urgent.” Chase said thoughtfully, “Nine demons running around I’m surprised they didn’t send more angels.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Whatever, my kids know how to behave themselves.”

Chase laughed but his face just as suddenly fell as he reached out to start fiddling with the sugar and cream dispenser. “How’s Adam, I haven’t seen him since-“

“He’s doing O.K” Leo said quietly as he lifted the cup in front of him and took a sip of coffee, “Velvel’s taking care of him so he’s alright, and Bree?”

The angel sighed, “Her seal broke a year after Adam left but she didn’t ascend till thirty years ago.”

Leo nodded his head, “After big D died.”

“I don’t see her much, she’s usually just busy with other things.”

“Other things?”

“Yeah she’s been hanging around the humans a lot lately.” Chase said looking around the café with a slight frown, “I’m actually a little worried about her, getting too involved with humans isn’t a good idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean Leo. Not all humans can be trusted.” Chase sighed and Leo set his cup down, “Weren’t you married to a human?”

“Like you said before, Sabrina was sweet. They’re not all like that.”

Leo gave a bittersweet smile.

He knows that look; it’s the same look he got when he realized just how right Samael was when he said, “No human needs me to do evil.”

It was true there was a lot of bad in the world and most of it was created at the hands of humanity. He knows that look cause it’s the same one Adam got after a few months in the underworld. The same one Leo had when he’d spent ten years down under because he couldn’t bear to look at the surface anymore.

Shattered glass.

“You’ve finally noticed huh?”

“It’s horrifying.” Chase said as he watched a couple sitting at the next table and Leo’s head gave a tilt when the little girl waved to him, now about halfway through with the cupcake. “Yeah, but it’s not all bad. You just need to look passed the bad parts to get to the good stuff.”

Chase sighed, “Emily wants to join the reapers.”

Leo blinked, “Really? Good for her.”

The reapers, worked a little like this.

Thousands of people die every minute of every day all around the world. And there for it would be somewhat impossible for just one person to fulfill the role of a grim reaper and collect these souls even if they were super natural. And so it was decided millennia ago that multiple teams of two supernatural beings would go out and collect these souls, determine whether they were destined for salvation or damnation and then receive their sentence before either being ushered of to heaven or hell. To keep things fair, it was also decided that the supernatural pairings would consist of one angel and one demon. See the demon could tell how much evil there was in the human’s souls and the angel could determine how much good and then they’d decide together as to whether or not the soul should be saved or damned.

It was a system that worked well enough, most of the time; the trouble only came in if either the demon or the angel refused to work with one another as the two rarely ever mixed.

Chase gave Leo a look and the demon frowned, “You’re not happy.”

“It’s not that I’m not happy about it it’s just-her judgment is flawed. She keeps trying to see the good in people when there isn’t any, I just don’t think it would be a good idea.”

Leo gave a sigh, “She won’t learn if you try to stop her from seeing the world for what it is.”

“You know I always hated it when you were right.” Chase huffed out as he gave the other a withering glare and Leo just smiled, “That happened a lot huh?”

Chase gave a snort, “About as often as you usually messed up when we were kids.”

“That was fifty years ago, so don’t go there.” The angel laughed and suddenly it almost felt the way it did fifty years ago.

Suddenly both demon and angel tensed at the table until Leo just let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples in frustration. “Oh God, what is it now?”

Chase looked back towards the café’s entrance with a frown when a girl suddenly opened the door and walked through it.

Leo’s kids weren’t as fond of keeping the same human image as he was, except for Emmett of course. Usually they’d change their appearance form one thing to something completely different. Chadar sometimes even went as far as changing his sex and walking around the surface world as a girl from time to time.

This time the girl’s skin was pale, she had long black hair falling around her shoulders in curls and shockingly bright green eyes with a brown sprinkle of freckles under each eye, wearing a royal blue knee high dress the girl stomped over in a rage and Chase just watched as she approached them.

“Rivka what’s wrong?”

“Chad’s being a dick again. He started seducing the same human male I was talking to and I-“

“I thought we already agreed no seducing any mortals.” Leo interrupted smoothly, wondering exactly when his daughter would come down from her rage induced high to notice an angel sitting along with him. The girl gave a huff of frustration, “I wasn’t using my abilities but then Chadar shifted so he had breasts and long hair, I swear he’s such a fucking slut for mortal cock. I mean how would he like it if I shifted into a male and fucked the first mortal he started talking to-“

“Rivka, we’re in a public place.” Leo hissed as with his eyes narrowing down at the girl, “Now just take a deep breath and calm down.”

The girl did as she was told, “I’m sorry Dad, I-“

Suddenly her nose gave a brief twitch before it wrinkled in distaste and she suddenly noticed the other man sitting at the table along with Leo.

Rivka took a step back, “I thought you said you didn’t have any business to take care of today.”

“I don’t.” Leo said taking a deep breath, “Rivka this is Chase Davenport. Chase this is my daughter, Rivka.”

Chase tried for a smile as he held out his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

The girl just stared at the hand with a sneer when her eyes suddenly filled with realization and she practically gaped, “No way, you’re-and dad-“ the girl cut herself off to quickly take his hand and shake it before pausing to look the angel over, “Wow, you’re taller than uncle Adam said you were.”

Leo laughed and Chase just rolled his eyes, “I’m sure I am.”

“I mean, I’m not saying it like it’s a bad thing but-“

“Rivka, you had a problem with your brother?” Leo asked in a bored drawl as he glanced down at her hand still in Chase’s and the girl quickly pulled away, “Oh no, its fine. I can handle it myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Rivka said stumbling back to leave the café, catching the attention of a few of the customers as she walked into a table before she darted out.

“Wow, she just went from sixty to zero in less than two seconds.” Chase said and Leo just shook his head, “Yeah I should probably go.”

“What, why?”

“Adam told them about more than just your height, not all of them were happy about it.”

Chase nodded even as he asked, “How much do they know?”

“Not all of it but-“

“Most of it.”

“Yeah,” Leo said shifting in his seat so he could take out his wallet when they both tensed when another stronger force came closer. Leo sighed in frustration.

“Here he comes.”

“Here who comes?”

The door to the café opened with a slam and everyone looked up to find a young man standing in the door.

He was relatively well built with long thin dreadlocks going down to his shoulders and caramel colored skin, dark blue eyes and a set of full lips. He liked to keep his human form as being somewhere between Trent and Leo as proud as he was of where he came from, it was the only form he was willing to take outside of his demon form.

The demon stepped forward completely ignoring the questioning gazes coming from the other customers as they whispered nearby, until he turned to glare at the humans and they all promptly turned back to their own business. The demon looked back at Chase and gave him a dark glare and Chase couldn’t help but glare back as the anger between them suddenly spiked.

Leo took a deep breath.

“Chase this is Emmett, Emmett this is Chase.”

Neither one said a word until the demon eventually hissed out, “I think it’s time we left.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Where are your siblings?”

“Waiting outside.”

“Well then,” Leo said with a smile as he leaned back in his seat, “That means there’s time for you to cut the attitude and actually give a proper greeting.”

Emmett’s gaze widened a bit as he turned towards his father, “A proper greeting, to this glorified pigeon?”

“That glorified pigeon is a very close friend of mine and I don’t appreciate you insulting him.”

“But dad-“

Chase blinked in surprise when the dark energy in the room suddenly spiked, Leo eyes suddenly flashed gold and his voice dropped to become deep and rough as he growled out in Hebrew.

_“Do not test me Emmett.”_

The demon tensed looking back at the angel as his jaw clenched before he gave a bow, “I apologize. It’s an honor to meet you.”

Chase took a deep breath and tried for a smile, “Same here.”

Emmett didn’t look up, “Dad, may we leave now?”

Leo sighed as he reined his energy back in, baby steps, he told himself.

“Fine, we’ll go. Go wait outside I’ll be out in a minute.” Leo said and Emmett barely even glanced at Chase as he left the café. Leo got up and pulled out his wallet only for Chase to stop him short, “It’s fine I’ll take care of it, I mean I never did get to pay for the first date did I?”

Leo gave a smile, “Oh yeah we never did get to go out on a date, did we? O.K, you’re way overdue anyway.”

The angel smirked, “You realize this basically means you put out before the first date.”

“Yeah well I’m not the only one, so that means that we’re both easy.” Chase laughed only to be cut off when Leo suddenly leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss. Blazing hot flames slipped through his lips to meet the cold coming from Chase and both moaned before Leo pulled away with a gasp.

“That’s new.”

The angel seemed to flush, “I picked up a couple of things.”

Leo smiled pressing a kiss on Chase’s cheek as he walked away.

“Bye Chase.”

“It was really good seeing you.” The angel replied and Leo grinned as he looked back, “You too.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Emmett, enough.”

Leo said as he walked into the room he shared with Trent as his son followed close behind. While Leo was still in his human form Emmett shed his as soon as they made it back to the underworld.

He was still around the same height, only his muscle mass was just a little bit bigger. He was covered in deep purple scales from top to bottom, which set him apart from his siblings who were all either red or blue. Bright white horns ran up the sides of his head with pitch black feather like hair falling over his eyes. Sharp k-9’s and long claws, with large black wings on his back and a long spiked tail. Bright gold eyes flashed with rage.

“You kissed an angel in public! In front of those filthy humans and my brothers and sisters.”

“Yes I did, it happened, it’s over.” Leo said with an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the plush red black silk covered bed against the furthest wall, “Why are we still talking about this?”

Emmett growled, “Did you even think about Father would think, how he’d feel-“

“Your father is already aware of Chase, he won’t care.” Emmett glared Leo shook his head, “I understand that you’re upset but you already know about my history with Chase. It was just a kiss Emmett, I’m completely committed to your father and you know that.”

“Yes well, I’m not sure if he knows that.”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“I can’t believe you used to be involved with that-that thing!”

Leo frowned, “The proper term is Angel Emmett.”

“They can’t be trusted!” The demon all but screeched out with a glare as he roughly raked a hand through his hair, “You can smell it on their skin, rotten and vile-“

“Adam used to be an angel.”

“Used to be, he isn’t anymore! Best decision he could have made.”

“I’m not sure if he’d agree with you.” Leo took a deep breath, “Emmett you’re being irrational.”

“Grandfather said that we needed to stay away from them, why won’t you listen?”

Leo almost rolled his eyes at the thought of Trent’s father, “Because your grandfather isn’t exactly sane Emmett and if you listened to Samael more you’d know that.”

The demon paused from his pacing, “Why aren’t you listening to me?”

Leo sighed as he reached out his hand, “Come here.”

Emmett paused to stare at the hand before he stepped closer, Leo grabbed his wrist and the demon almost instinctively moved so he was on his knees with his head on his father’s lap. Leo leaned down to press a kiss on his head and the demon let out a heavy sigh of smoke, seeming to sag into his father’s side as Leo raked a hand through his hair as he spoke.

“Listen very carefully. I love you and your father and your siblings very much but it’s different from how I love Chase.” Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but Leo interrupted, “I never really closed the book on Chase and I doubt if I ever will, but that’s irrelevant because I would never choose anyone not even him over you or your siblings. Unfortunately, we both know that isn’t the problem here.”

Emmett just sat still as Leo continued, “This anger you have against humanity and angels alike is unjustified. You’re always trying to see the worst in them.”

“They are bad-“

“But there’s a lot of good in there too.” Leo sighed as he kept raking a hand through the demon’s hair, “Emmett, your father and I expect you take over after us one day but I can’t allow that when I know you can’t even pass rational judgment on mortals. Your father and I already talked about this and we decided that if you can’t pull it together and try to think more clearly; Abigail will take your place as heir.”

“What?” Emmett tried to lift his head but Leo kept him still.

“I’m giving you one shot at this.” Leo said taking a deep breath, “Chase has a daughter named Emily, she plans on joining the reapers. You are going to do the same.”

“But-“

“You don’t have to partner up with her, but you will find an angel partner and learn to work with them, peacefully and not cause any trouble. If you manage to stay with the reapers for five years, you’ll remain heir.”

“Dad-“

“It wasn’t a request Emmett. Either you join the reapers or Abigail becomes heir. You choose.” Leo said clearly. Emmett tugged away again and this time Leo didn’t try to force him to stay as he let him go and the demon left the room in a rage.

Leo sighed as he fell back against the bed and shed his human form only to jump when he suddenly heard Trent’s voice as he entered the room.

“He took that well.”

“Not as well as he should have.” Leo gave an exasperated sigh, “God he used to be so cute when he was younger and he never argued with me.”

Trent gave a snort as he walked over and flopped down onto the bed beside Leo and the bed moved a bit as the demon spoke, “You can’t expect him to stay in love with you forever.”

Leo rolled his eyes as he turned onto his side before a thoughtful look came onto his face, “Maybe we should send Chadar and Rivka with him. Chadar’s been acting up around the mortals and Rivka could do with learning a little patience.”

“Why not send them all?”

“That wasn’t a joke Trent.”

“I wasn’t laughing.” The demon said as he blew out a puff of smoke, “Send them all. Tell them that whoever does best within the reapers gets to become heir.”

“Emmett and Abigail are the best choices to become heir.”

“Yeah but they don’t need to know that.”

Leo sighed, “I don’t think pitting them against each other would be a good idea.”

“It’s just some healthy competition between siblings.” Trent explained with a shrug, “Emmett learns a little to play with others, Abigail learns to share, Chadar learns to control himself, Rivka learns to calm down, Binah gets some motivation, Etan learns a little more humility and Tahmid and Tal can stop trying to kill each other once they’re forced to spend a little more time apart.”

“I guess it could be good for them.” Leo said with a sigh as he leaned back against the bed, “But you’re telling the others. I think Emmett’s hatred is more than enough for me.”

“Fine.” Trent said with a smile as his head gave a tilt, “So you saw Chase.”

Leo groaned in frustration, “Are you mad?”

“No, I don’t care.” Trent said simply as he leaned over to kiss Leo’s cheek, “You said you’re committed to me and that’s all that matters.”

Leo huffed out a breath, “How is it that you’re so much nicer now than you were in high school?”

“Well,” Trent paused in thought, “I get laid regularly now so that might mean something.”

Leo laughed, “Shut up.”

“Sexual frustration can do terrible things to demons Leo.”

“You’re starting to sound like your son.”

“I thought Chadar was a girl this week.”

“You know what, I honestly don’t know.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> That’s it.
> 
> In case you didn’t catch the reference to the seven deadly sins. This isn’t what their names mean; I just imagined their personalities revolving around one of the deadly sins:
> 
> Emmett = Pride  
> Abigail = Greed  
> Binna = Sloth  
> Chadar = Lust  
> Rivka = Rage  
> Etan = Vanity (He’s a gorgeous motherfucker and he knows it)  
> Tal and Tamed = Envy
> 
> P.S: I definitely see Chadar as a guy; he just turns into a girl sometimes when he thinks he couldn’t get laid as a guy.  
> I just wanted to get this out of my system and finished it as best as I could. I would continue this but I can’t promise that I’d be able to stick with it if I did. I just have too much going on right now. So I’m not promising anything
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this I kept getting a picture of this meme in my head. You know the one with Ariel with “but daddy I love him!” written on it. Had me giggling for a few hours.
> 
> So anyway, this is going to be a two part thing so this chapter and the next.
> 
> Next one is basically just Leo making his final decision as to what he’s going to do, along with some dialogue between Trent and Leo so we can get his take on things.
> 
> Next and final chapter: Falling Angel
> 
> Please review


End file.
